


Bring Him Home

by Silentx13



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark Past, Emotional, Emotional Healing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Two friends, separated by pain, time, and death itself, reunite to find their third companion, learning to heal along the way.
Comments: 38
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

The ship rocked back and forth as the wind pushed them closer to the shores of Middle-Earth. Maedhros was silent as he watched the shore grow with each passing moment. He was lost deep in thought but his racing thoughts were broken as he heard a voice speak up behind him. "We should be there soon," 

Maedhros turned and looked at Fingon who was sitting at the edge of the boat. "Yeah, we'll most likely be there by sunrise," Maedhros replied.

"Most likely," Fingon replied calmly. Maedhros let out a breath and settled back a bit. He looked back at Fingon who yawned a bit as he stretched.

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you when we get closer," Maedhros replied.

"Leaving you to drown yourself in self-pity? I think not," Fingon replied folding his arms. 

"I will drown myself in self-pity," Maedhros said looking at him with a bit of a glare. 

"Really? Orcs may also sprout wings and fly," Fingon replied. Maedhros glared at him mentally cursing the fact Fingon knew him so well. After a moment Maedhros just turned his head back the shore. He closed his eyes and lowered his head. In a low voice, he said, "I do not want to talk about it right now Finno." 

"I am not asking you to speak about it," Fingon said softly. "I am just not going to leave you alone right now." 

"I would like to be left alone," Maedhros replied.

"Oh? So you want me to jump out of the ship and swim the rest of the way?" Fingon asked looking at him with a bit of a smirk. 

Maedhros rolled his eyes and looked at his cousin, "No. That is not what I mean. I mean I would like us just to be quiet, I would like some time to think and go over what we are about to do." 

Fingon just gave him a nod and settled back himself. Maedhros just turned his head to look out ahead of them once more. For most of the trip so far they had been quiet, they both had kept to themselves so far. Neither friend was sure of what really to speak about. Maedhros closed his eyes and leaned his head back thinking of a few days ago just before they started off on this voyage. 

* * *

_Maedhros checked everything over on the ship when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Nerdanel standing there with a soft expression on her face._

_"Mamil," He said straightening up. "What are you doing here?"_

_"A mother can not see her son off?" She asked. Maedhros ducked his head a bit and said, "She can...but I am not leaving for another few hours. So why are you here so easily?"_

_"I am worried about you are you sure you do not someone else to go?" She asked._

_"No. I am fine besides Fingon is coming with me. You have nothing to be worried about, we will bring Kano home." Maedhros said._

_Nerdanel looked at him and gently put a hand to his cheek and said, "Ninya melda min, you can not lie to me. I can see pain is clear in your eyes. Yet, you need to forgive yourself for what happened."_

_"I know," He said softly without looking at her. Yet, after a moment he met her eyes and said, "Yet, I need just to focus on finding Kano. I have done enough healing here but what has he done to help himself?"_

_"Just please remember to take care of yourself," She said._

_"I will," He replied. He bent down and hugged her. He felt her arms wrap around him and he heard her say in a soft voice, "har- tulca ninya pia nar."_

_He smiled softly at the old name she called him. She let go and said put her hand on his cheek and said, "I know you will find him but please do not lose yourself while you are there."_

_"I won't," He said with a firm nod. He then looked back at the ship and said, "I am sorry Mamil but I have to finish making sure I have everything."_

_"Alright. I will be back later than to see you off." She said. He nodded and waved a small goodbye. She did the same and walked back up the road. Maedhros went back to work making sure he had everything._

* * *

Maedhros awoke to someone tapping his shoulder, he blinked and sat up and saw Fingon by him. "We are here," Fingon said. Maedhros sat up and saw they pulled into the port of the Gray Heaven as they were told it was called. 

Maedhros nodded and stood up a bit too quickly which caused their small ship to rock a bit. He climbed out of the ship and Fingon tossed him a rope and he tied to a post. "We do not have much," Fingon said as he looked at what they had. "I can just hand them to you." 

Maedhros just nodded and bent down a bit as Fingon handed him the first bag. In a short time, their ship was unloaded and Maedhros was drawing a cloak up around him. He pulled a hood over his head and he turned to Fingon when he heard him laugh. "What?" He asked raising an eyebrow slightly. 

"Really? A hood?" Fingon asked with an amused expression plastered on his face. Maedhros held back the urge to roll his eyes but came over to him stood in front of him and said, "We need at least try to look a bit inconspicuous so the hoods help with that." Then with that he grabbed Fingon's hood and yanked it over his head so it covered his eyes and hung very low over his face. 

Fingon just chuckled a bit as he fixed his hood and then followed after Maedhros as he walked up the path. They soon ran into one of the few elves that lived there who jumped about a foot in the air when they saw the hooded elves walking up from the shoreline. 

"Who-What? What are you two doing here? Who are you two?" The elf sputtered. 

Maedhros and Fingon exchanged a slight look. Then Maedhros looked at the elf and said, "We are here on personal business and we are here under a request from one of the Valar. We can not say much about why we are here but we need someone to look after our ship and supply us with two horses." 

The elf squeaked a bit when Maedhros mentioned the Valar. Yet, he nodded quickly and said, "Of course, _nin hir._ " 

"No need to call us that," Fingon said stepping in shaking his head. 

"Oh. Of course," The elf said. "Please follow me there should be two horses you may use." 

"Thank you," Maedhros said he followed after the brown-haired elf with Fingon close behind. 

"What is your name?" Fingon asked after they walked in silence for a few moments. The elf looked up a bit startled and said, "Oh. I am Thiliion," 

"A pleasure," Fingon said. 

"Thank you...uh. I know you said you are here on personal business but may I know your names?" Thiliion asked politely. 

Fingon and Maedhros looked at each other, Maedhros shook his head and Fingon gave a nod of acknowledgment. He then looked at Thiliion and said, "We are sorry but we do not feel it is wise to say who we are." 

"Oh. I understand," Thiliion replied sounding a bit disappointed. They then went quiet again as they began walking once more. Yet, they came to a stable by the edge of the area that the Gray Heavens were in. Thiliion went into the stables and a few moments later he led out two horses. One black that had a white mark that looked similar to a star on their forehead. The other one was one of off-white and dark gray. 

"The black one is Narita and the other is Noblelight," Thiliion said. 

"They are perfect," Fingon said smiling and walking over to Noblelight. He smiled and looked at Maedhros who walked to Narita.

"Thank you," Maedhros said as he took the reins of the horse. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a few coins. He handed it over but Thiliion shook his head, "No. I can not accept any money." 

"Please, just take it," Fingon said. 

Thiliion looked at the two but reluctantly took the coins. He looked at the two elves as they mounted the horses. "Thank you," He said softly. 

"No problem," Said Fingon. 

"I wish you luck for whatever you are doing," Thiliion said as he looked at the two. 

"Thank you," Fingon said with a smile. 

"Wait. Thiliion, do you remember an elf by here. He would have black hair, blue eyes, he may have had a harp with him...his hands would have been bandaged." Maedhros giving a few more descriptions to the brown-haired elf. Thiliion thought for a few moments and then shook his head. "I am sorry. I have not seen anyone like that," He replied. 

Maedhros replied and said, "Alright. Thank you." 

Thiliion nodded and said, "Of course and do not worry I will watch the ship you came in." 

Maedhros nodded his thanks and looked to Fingon. "Alright, let's go," Maedhros said. 

"Right," Fingon replied. The two nodded at Thiliion and they then rode off. Thiliion just stared as they rode off. This was the strangest thing he had ever seen but who was he to judge a request made by a Valar. 

**Glossary:  
** **Quenya  
** _Mamil -_ Mother

Ninya melda min - My beloved/dear/sweet one

_har- tulca ninya pia nar -_ stay strong my little flame

**Sindarin  
** _nin hir -_ my lord


	2. Chapter 2

Maedhros looked at the map and ran a hand through his hair. He knew where they were going but he was looking the map over and seeing where Maglor may be. He had a few ideas but he was not sure. He just had to wait till they talked with Elrond to see if he knew anything. Perhaps maybe Glorfindel knew something but informally there was not many elves left here they could ask. 

"How is it coming?" Fingon asked as he walked up next to him. 

"Not great but I think we will have some better ideas when we get to Rivendell," Maedhros replied. 

"Alright. Judging by the map we should be there in a few days," Fingon noted as he looked at the map. 

"Yeah. So we should get moving," Maedhros replied as he folded up the map and stood up. He gave a small whistle and the horse came over. He mounted his horse and began riding, Fingon rode beside him. The two rode in silence for some time but Fingon looked over as he saw Maedhros shaking his head. 

"What?" Fingon asked. 

"Just thinking," Maedhros replied. 

"About?" Fingon asked. 

"That my brother is an idiot," Maedhros answered. 

"Okay. You need to be a bit more clear about that, which brother and what did they say this time." Fingon said. 

"Celegorm suggested that somehow we get a bunch of drawings that look like him and hand them out," Maedhros explained. 

"Sounds like something Celegorm will suggest," Fingon said. "Wait. Where did he think you'd get all that paper?" 

"It's Celegorm. Who knows," Maedhros said shrugging. 

"Speaking of. How is he doing?" Fingon then asked. 

Maedhros slowed the horse a bit and settled back a bit. "Not great but better then he was," He replied softly. "Yet, he is spending a lot of time hunting with Lord Orome. That is helping him greatly." 

"Well, that's good to hear," Fingon replied. Maedhros nodded and looked at the sky and frowned a bit. 

"What?" Fingon asked.

"It is going to rain," Maedhros said. Fingon looked up and said, "Should we stop then or keep going?" 

"Let's just keep going, if it gets too bad we can find a place to stop," Maedhros said as it started raining

~~~

"Well I am wet," Fingon said as he sat down beside Maedhros in the place they stopped. 

"Yes. That tends to happen to someone when they are rained on," Maedhros replied as he squeezed out the edge of his cloak to let some of the water get out. He then was suddenly hit in the face with the edge of Fingon's wet sleeve. Maedhros then turned and glared at Fingon with his face dripping a bit. 

"Mature. Really, mature." Maedhros said whipped his face with his hand. Fingon just laughed and Maedhros shook his head. Yet, he did smile a bit, he missed hearing his friend laugh or hearing laughter. It was something he found again when Maglor took in those boys. He then frowned and looked at the ground closing his eyes. Would Elrond forgive him for leaving...did he forgive both of them for leaving? 

"What?" Fingon asked. 

"What do you mean? What?" Maedhros asked his voice sounding a bit horse. 

"Maedhros...talk to me," Fingon said.

"It has been ages since I have seen Elrond...the last time I saw him things...were unpleasant," Maedhros said. "I am not sure what he thinks of me," 

"Thinks of you?" Fingon asked. "From what Gil-galad said they both adored you and missed both of you. The worst that will happen is he may slap you but I can not imagine him being upset." 

Maedhros nodded and was quiet for a few moments then said, "I am still thankful to your son for taking them in." 

"He knows," Fingon replied. "He held nothing against you or your brothers." 

"Guess you raised him well," Maedhros said. Fingon just smiled and put a hand on Maedhros's back and said, "Nelyo. You have nothing to be worried about, everyone was forgiven for what they did. I am sure that Elrond has forgiven you for leaving and he's smart. I am sure he understands that it was not your choice but the oath. After all, even though Maglor raised him you did help." 

"Thank you," Maedhros said. 

"Anytime," Fingon said with a smile. 

Maedhros settled back and looked out and watched the rain. He began calming down but looked at Fingon as he cleared his throat. "Speaking of helping to raise them. Who was it that taught them how to curse in elvish and taught them the Feainorain Quenya." He asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Nothing I say will help me will it?" Maedhros asked. 

"You do know how I feel about cursing, even when one is mad" Fingon replied as he folded his arms. 

"What about those times you cursed when you got upset?" Maedhros asked. 

"Those were different," Fingon replied. "They had it coming completely." 

"You knocked them out after you cursed them out," Maedhros said. 

"They had it coming, as I said." He replied calmly. 

"For someone so calm and caring you sure have a temper when someone crosses a line," Maedhros said. 

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fingon asked. 

"It means do not call someone out for swearing when you do it yourself when you are angry," Maedhros replied as he laid back. "Also wasn't it from you that son learned a certain word. A word you called Melkor and Mairon. 

Fingon looked at him for a few moments and then said, "Alright. I see your point but they are that." 

Maedhros could not help but chuckle. "As from someone who spent an uncomfortably long time with them...yes. Yes, they were." 


	3. Chapter 3

The rain lightened up in the morning so once again the two set out once more on their journey. They still were a few days away from Rivendell but Maedhros hoped they could get their sooner. Yet, Fingon reminded him that patience will help them. Since if they do get their faster than if they kept at this pace so they won't tire out the horses. As they rode and they got closer to Rivendell Maedhros, as normal, did not talk much. Yet, Fingon would not have them sit in silence so he mostly sang or he would force Maedhros to talk about different things. So, that was how they spent the next few days of their travels. Until they reached they finally reached the Rivendell border. 

"How are you holding up?" Fingon asked as he rode by his friend. 

"Fine," Maedhros asked. 

"Just being sure," Fingon replied.

After a bit of silence, Maedhros slowed his horse a bit and said, "Someone is coming." 

"I hear them too," Fingon said listening closely. They both stopped and listened. A few moments a small group of elves walked around the corner. Fingon and Maedhros looked at each other when they saw the elf who was leading the group. That elf was none other than Glorfindel. 

"Halt," He said. "Who are you two and what are you doing here in Rivendell." 

"That's some hello to an old friend," Fingon replied as he pulled off his horse and slid off his horse.

Glorfindel stopped short when he saw him. His jaw dropped and it looked like his brain froze. He just stared and blinked staring at him. He then ran over and nearly tackled him in a hug.

"FINGON! YOU'RE ALIVE!" He shouted.

"That's what I have been told," Fingon replied with a light laugh. Glorfindel let go and grasped his shoulders. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"That's a question saved for a bit later," Meadhros answered as he walked over taking off his hood.

Glorfindel turned and looked at him for a long moment. He then walked over and hugged him. Fingon had to cover his mouth to hide his laugh as he saw Maedhro's expression. Maedhros looked suprised and uncomfortable. "Laurefindil. Let go. Pleases." Maedhros said in a deadpan expression.

Glorfindel ignored him and said, "You're both alive!"

"Yes, we are. Now let go or I'll give you a hair cut." Maedhros said.

Glorfindel instantly let go and looked at him in horror. "You wouldn't," He said.

"He would," Fingon said calmly. Now as the is exchange went on the group of elves who were with him were whispering quietly among themselves about two arrivals and how one of them was Fingon!

Glorfindel just had to laugh. He looked between the two and asked, "So. What are you doing here."

"I did say to save it a bit later," Maedhros replied as he cast a bit of a look to the elves just watching them.

"Right," Glorfindel said as he looked at them. He walked over to one of the elves and spoke to them for a few moments. He nodded and walked off leading the other elves with him.

"There. Now, follow me. I can walk with you two the rest of the way to Rivendell." Glorfindel said. The two nodded and began walking.

"When we get there do you think we can speak with Elrond?" Fingon asked.

"Well, actually Elrond is not here. He is in Gondor visiting his daughter." Glorfindel replied. "Yet, if you want I can come with you there to see him. Since he will not be back in a while."

"You do not have to come with us," Fingon said.

"Well, it may be hard to see him since he is staying with the king and queen. Yet, if I am there you'll have a much easier time seeing him. Also, I will not miss the chance of seeing Elrond's face after he sees Maedhros." Glorfindel replied.

"You have not changed, have you?" Maedhros said with a shake of his head.

"I have not," He replied.

"Well, that is good to here. I have something for you," Fingon said as he reached into a bag he had. A few moments later he pulls out an envelope an passes it to Glorfindel. The golden-haired elf took it and stopped walking once he saw the name written on the outside. His hand traced the name and he closed his eyes and whipped away a tear.

"Thank you, for bringing this to me." Glorfindel as he held the letter closer.

"Of course," Fingon said.

"How is he?" Glorfindel asked.

"Ecthelion is good. Besides the letter, he says to hurry up or else he will storm here and drag you to Valinor himself." Fingon answered. Glorfindel chuckled and said, "I shall keep that in mind. Yet, how will he get here?"

"He said he'll swim," He replied. Glorfindel laughed a bit more and shook his head.

* * *

They arrived at Rivendell and Glorfindel gave their horses and bags to an elf to take care of. He then led them to another area and sat down with them. They were brought tea and a bit of food. "I hope there is no trouble in Valinor," Glorfindel said after the two were settled.

"It is not that...we are here looking for Maglor. He has not returned to Valinor," Maedhros replied. 

"You see they were forgiven for what they have done and a message was sent to him telling him that but he ignored it. Now, after even a longer time they asked if Maedhros can go bring him back." Fingon explained more of what's going on.

"I see," Glorfindel said taking a sip of his drink.

"You wouldn't to happen to know where he is. Would you?" Maedhros asked a bit hopeful.

"The last I saw him was in the second age," Glorfindel replied.

"How was he?" Maedhros asked.

"I am sorry but he did not seem to be in the best of places. I did what I could but he wouldn't have any of it and left before I could do anything more." Glorfindel replied. "When we see Elrond he may have more ideas or a possible location. Yet, you both could go see your cousin. She may have some idea where he is."

"Galadriel?" Asked Fingon.

"That's right," He replied.

"It's certainly an idea," Replied Maedhros just taking a small sip of the tea he had. Yet, Glorfindel clearly heard a bit tension as he replied but chose to ignore it. He would rather not get into any fights between the Lady of Lothlorien and Maedhros. He almost got into one before and it did not end well for any of the perspective parties.

"Would you know of anyone else who may know who we could ask?" Fingon asked. Glorfindel sat back to think deeply. After a few moments of thinking he said, "Well, the two I can think of is going to ask Olorin or perhaps Thranduil."

"Thranduil?" Maedhros asked looking up.

"Right. He's actually related to Thingol." Glorfindel replied.

"Then he may not be the best choice," Maedhros replied.

"Thranduil is a very different elf then Thingol. Mind you he is a bit similar, they both have glared that can melt ice." Glorfindel replied. "Yet, they are two different elves and Thranduil rules over the woodland realm. He knows everything that goes on in that forest. So, if Maglor passed through there I am sure he would know."

"Someone to consider," Fingon said.

"Right but I have a question. How are things in Valinor? I mean with them being forgiven?" Glorfindel asked. Maedhros tensed and looked down at his cup. Glorfindel frowned a bit and then said, "sorry. I should not have asked."

"No. It is a fair question," Maedhros replied.

"A bit tense," Fingon said stepping to an answer so Maedhros won't have to explain it. "Yet, the ones who are truly upset know better to question a choice from the Valar. So, everyone is accepting the station and knowing they have to work on forgiving."

"That's good to hear," Glorfindel said. "Since none of you deserve that hate."

Maedhros looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Come again?" He asked.

"None of you deserve to be hated. I do understand why all of you did what you did. I am a bit upset about how somethings came out but I came to realize something. If something was meant to happen then it will happen in one way or another." Glorfindel replied calmly.

Maedhros gave him a long look and bowed his head slightly. " _Hanta-l_ , Laurefindil." Maedhros said.

"Of course," Glorfindel replied bowing his head in return. He then turned to Fingon and asked, "How is your sister? I mean if she returned."

"She did and besides cursing a good deal on Morgoth's name and almost shooting the other former lords of Gondolin. She's doing the best she can." Fingon said.

Glorfindel paled a bit and asked "I'm getting shot by an arrow when I get to Valinor. Aren't I?"

"Yeah. Properly," Fingon replied.

"I think I'd rather fight that Balrog again than deal with an angry Aredhel," Glorfindel said.

"Wouldn't anyone?" Fingon pointed out.

Glorfindel turned to Maedhros and asked, "Hey. Can Celegorm talk to Aredhel for me? Possibly ease things up to help?"

"Celegorm can be an idiot for half the time. Yet, when it comes to her being upset he is smart enough to either avoid her or just listen to what she days." Maedhros replied.

Glorfindel sighed and let his head fall to the table. His hair spread out in an ocean of gold. He mumbled something was close to, "Well looks like I may die again." Yet, it was hard to tell. 

Glorfindel suddenly picked up his head and looked to an elf who was carrying a few scrolls and walking towards them. Glorfindel picked up a hand and waved to the elf. "Erestor!" He called.

"Glorfindel, I heard we had esteemed guests here in Rivendell." He replied.

"That we do," Glorfindel replied as he stood up. He put an arm around the elf's shoulder and said, "Erestor. I would like you to meet Fingon and Maedhros."

Erestor moved Glorfindel's arm and bowed to the two elves. "It's a true honor to meet such esteemed elves." He said.

Fingon stood up and put his hand out. "The pleasure is ours," Fingon said to him with a smile. Erestor looked suprised at the hand that was held out before him. He straightened up and took Fingon's hand and shook it. Maedhros just gave a brief nod, ever since he left Angband he kept some of a distance between him and someone else he did not know. He kept that even though all physical wounds were gone but mental scars do leave there mark. 

Maedhros looked at Glorfindel and asked, "When do you think we can leave for Gondor?"

"Tomorrow, but if you want to meet with Lady Galadriel then we should head there first," Glorfindel replied.

"I think since Elrond is much closer to my brother, going to him first will be wisest," Maedhros said.

"Alright. We can leave tomorrow morning then," he said. He then turned to Erestor and said, "I am taking them to meet with Lord Elrond so I will be gone for a bit of time."

"I am sure I can handle things here without you," he replied.

"Should I be insulted or not?" Glorfindel asked.

"Either one," Erestor replied. He took a small bow of leave and turned around walking away. Fingon looked at Glorfindel and asked, "Still getting into trouble I see."

"At times," Glorfindel replied. "Now come, you two must be tired from a long journey. I can show you to your rooms."

The two friends followed Glorfindel through the halls to two rooms that were a bit more off to the side. Their stuff was already put in the connecting rooms.

"There. If you two need anything do not hesitate to ask." Glorfindel said.

"Right," Maedhros replied as he walked into his room and closed the door. Fingon looked after him and let out a breath. He was worried about him. Maedhros went through so much but pushed everything to the side. As much as he did heal he still had things he refused to speak about. Yet, those things still were heavy and at some point needed to be faced.

"Will he be alright?" Glorfindel asked sounding a bit concerned,

"He will. Eventually," Fingon replied. "Well thank you very much for all you are doing for us and I wish you luck with my sister when you return."

"Thank you. I will be needing that greatly," Glorfindel said as he turned and left. Fingon stood in the hall for a moment and went into his room. He slid off the cloak he still wore and placed it over a chair that was by a desk. He looked around the delicately designed room. Everything carefully made with beauty and care.

He sat down on the bed and looked to the door that was by Maedhros's room. He was trying to decide whether if it was a good idea to talk with him or was it time to leave him alone. At times it was hard to tell. Yet, he stood up and walked to the door and gave it a knock.

"Enter," Maedhros replied.

Fingon stepped in and saw Maedhros sliding a dagger under the pillow of his bed. Fingon shook his head, "really?" He asked.

"Old habits," He replied.

"Right. Are you alright?" Fingon asked.

"Yes. Why?" He asked.

"Since you have been through a great deal and I want to make sure you are alright." He said

"The best I could be right now," he replied.

Fingon gave him a nod but waited there. He looked at Maedhros for a long moment before the red-haired elf sighed, "it is hard being around elves and being treated this way. I am not used to it."

"What? Respected?" Fingon asked.

Maedhros gave a bit of a nod and Fingon walked to Maedhros. He put an arm around his friend and said, "Take it and maybe try to get used to it. Since when we bring Kano back to Valinor and life returns to I some state of normalcy you might get this treatment in other places there. Since I respect that you need your privacy but I will not have my friend and cousins living under a rock avoiding everyone and everything. You can leave that job to a lizard.

Maedhros looked down and said, "Alright. I will do my best to deal with it."

"Good," Replied Fingon said.

"Finno? Why do you have to keep checking on me and asking me how I am doing?" Maedhros asked.

"Since I'm your friend and you'll be stuck with me for all eternity," Fingon said as he went back to his room. He heard Maedhros give a long sigh and judging by the next sound he let himself fall on the bed.

Fingon looked outside and saw that it was a bit past sunset. Yet, he wanted to take care of things before he rested for the night. As he worked his mind happen to drift to a talk he had with Nerdanel before he left.

* * *

"So, Aunt Nerdanel. What can I do for you?" Asked Fingon as he sat down across from his aunt.

"Nelyo told me he asked you to come with him to find Kanafinwe," She said.

"I am, is there a problem with me going?" Fingon asked.

She laughed lightly and said, "Of course not, Finno."

"Oh. Good, since Amras and Amrod where here earlier and they threatened me a bit to keep my eyes on him." He said.

"It is actually a similar request I am not going to threaten you. Just please, while you are there watch over him, please. Please, look after my _pia nar_. I know when it comes to a fight he is more than capable of taking care of himself but that is not what I mean." She said.

"I understand. You do not have to worry, I'll keep my eyes on him." He said.

"Thank you but maybe while you two are there you can convince him to let go of some things." She said. "I know you helped him greatly when you saved him from the enemy,"

"You know about that?" Fingon asked a bit suprised.

"I do and I thank you for that," she said.

"Of course. It was my honor to help him then and I will be honored to do so now." He said.

She smiled at him and asked, "What did I do to earn such a wonderful nephew,"

Fingon blushed a bit at the comment and was silent. He was not sure how to reply to that. Nerdanel stood up and said, " _Hanta-l_ , Findekano."

"Of course. It is not any problem, please stop by again. Well, when we get back, I mean." He said as he walked her back to the door. 

"I will, once again, thank you." She said as she took her cloak and draped it around herself. Fingon waved goodbye as she began walking down the steps. Before she reached the bottle she turned and said, "You will send my regards to your father. Will you?" 

"Oh. Of course, I plan to see him before I go." He replied. 

"Good. I wish you luck and once again thank you." She said with a slight bow. When she stood straight she said, "I wish you well. Goodbye. Findekano." 

"Goodbye," Fingon said bowing his head in respect. She smiled and nodded at that and walked back down the road. Fingon straightened up and briefly wondered how she was still walking with her head held so high. After learning of all the suffering that happened to her sons and her husband. How can she walk with that kind of strength? 

Fingon just chuckled and closed the door realizing where the sons of Feanor got their will to continue going form. He walked back to the living room and sat down with a breath, now he had to get back to preparing for this trip. 

"Who was that _Atar_?" A voice asked from behind him. 

Fingon turned as he looked over at Gil-galad as his son walked into the room. "Oh. That was my aunt Nerdanel. She wanted to speak to me about my trip, _onya_." He replied. 

"Speaking of, I am sure you will be visiting Elrond when you get there. Please give him this for me will you?" He asked as he handed him a letter. 

"I am pretty sure all of Valinor will be giving me letters or messages to pass on to a loved one or someone they know still in Arda." Fingon said with a light chuckle as he took the letter. He smiled and said, "You know I will be glad to Artanaro.

"Thank you, _Atar_." He replied. 

"Of course, now come here. I could use some help from someone who knows the maps of middle-earth." He said gesturing his son over. 

Gil-galad smiled and walked over sitting down by his father. "I'd be happy to help." He said. Yet once he sat down he was pulled in a strong side hug. 

" _Atar_!" He explained. "I am not an elfling anymore." 

"True but you are my still my elfling." He replied as he ruffled up his hair. Gil-galad gave an unamused glare at his father but he did laugh a bit as Fingon let go with a hurt expression. He leaned against him slightly and started explaining the more recent map of middle-earth or at least the things he knew of. 

* * *

The memory ended and Fingon found himself smiling. He did miss seeing his son and spending time with him but he knew he would never forgive himself for not helping Maedhros. Gil-galad may also not forgive him if he did not say he will help. Yet, he can at least be thankful he, Ecthelion, and one other elf gave him letters to give to out.

**Glossary:**

**Quenya**

**Pia nar - little flame**

**Atar - Father**

**Onya - my son/my child**

**Hanta-l - Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

"NELYO!" Maedhros heard Maglor scream as he felt the wind rushing past him. The searing pain traveled up his arm as he fell. "NELYO!!" The scream sounded again before he fell to darkness.

Maedhros sat up with a gasp sweat beating down him. He swallowed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He gasped slightly and once he caught his breath his head fell forward. His short hair fell over his face. "Oh. Kano..." He said covering his face with his hands. He felt tears in his eyes but he brushed them away and fell back onto the bed. He swallowed heavily but slowly stood up and grabbed a jacket and stepped out of his room. 

He quietly walked around the area by his room. He listened to the waterfalls by Rivendell and something suddenly hit him as he walked through the halls. The area around was familiar and then it came to him. He and Maglor took a hunting trip here once with the twins, it was around Elrond discovered made up his mind he wanted to become a healer. Maedhros smiled at the memory as he found a stair to sit down on. 

"Looks like you could use a drink," Glorfindel said as he sat beside him. He handed put down two glasses and poured it for him. 

"Thanks," Maedhros said as he took the glass. He took a sip and coughed slightly. "What is that?" He asked. 

"Wine. It's about 300 years old, not the best but it is good." Glorfindel said. "Not everyone can have perfectly aged wine or alcohol." 

"Normally wine has a taste," He replied as he took another sip. He shrugged and said, "But it is better than nothing." 

He took another sip and Glorfindel sat back and took his glass. Maedhros then looked at his glass and asked, "How was he exactly? Kano. How was he?" 

Glorfindel looked at him and said, "Not in the best of spots, he was in pain in his hand and he was there trying to find some gloves that may help. He also was looking for Celebrimbor, he said he had to speak with him. I am not sure if he got the chance before he just vanished again." 

"I mean how did he seem mentally," Maedhros said. 

"I am sorry but I can not really say but he barely spoke more than a few sentences. He also smelled pretty bad, I am not sure how well he was takening care of himself." Glorfindel answered. Maedhros nodded and took another drink as he lowered his head. "Thank you." He said quietly. 

"Of course," He replied. The two sat in silence for a bit. Glorfindel looked over at Maedhros and said, "Elrond has twin boys." 

"I heard," Maedhros said. "And a daughter." 

"How did you hear that?" Glorfindel asked. 

"In Valino when I was released form Mando's Halls. Celebrian visited me, we talked for a bit." He replied. 

"She did! How is she?" Glorfindel asked sitting up a bit. 

"From when I saw her last she was good," He said. He looked down into his cup and said, "It was strange. She thanked me for helping raise Elrond. She told me of her children and how Elrond was." 

"Why is that strange?" Glorfindel asked. 

"That Elrond spoke of me like that," He replied. 

"That he was being honest? Elrond is incapable of lying." Glorfindel said. 

Maedhros chuckled and said, "I know. His brother and I am pretty sure Elrond was with. Yet, anyway, they once took Maglor's harp and hid it. When he questioned them Elros lied and suddenly did not understand any known language. Elrond was quiet and eventually gave it back to Maglor later apologizing." 

Glorfindel laughed and had to put the glass down. "So Elrond has not changed since he was 8 years old?" He asked. 

"Most likely not," Maedhros said with a light laugh of his own. 

"He better be careful, you have stories that may embarrass the poor elf and make his children and grandson die of laughter," Glorfindel said smirking.

Maedhros looked at him and said, "I also have memories of you when you were in Valinor." 

Glorfindel looked at and opened his mouth and slowly closed it. "Okay but have mercy on me if the twins ask you." He said. 

Maedhros held up his hand and said, "Fear not. I will not tell anything that embarrassing...if they chose to sail to Valinor I will let Aredhel, Ecthelion or Celegorm say the embarrassing stories." 

Glorfindel paled and swallowed a bit. "Oh," He said and looked down at his glass. He then closed his eyes and said, "Why must my friends plan to be the death of me." 

"Since that is the job of friends," Fingon said walking up behind them. "Mind if I join in?" He asked. 

"Not at all," Glorfindel said moving a few steps down making room for Fingon as he sat by Maedhros. Maedhros then noticed that Glorfindel had brought an extra glass. He looked at Glorfindel who just sat back and smiling at the starlight. Maedhros shook his head and took finished his glass. 

"Let's be thankful that Curufin is not here to complain about the wine," Fingon said. 

"It's not that bad," Glorfindel interjected. 

"Think about this and now compare it to Valinorain Brew," Fingon said. 

"Okay. I see your point," Glorfindel said with a chuckle. "Rog will be ticked beyond anything to find out I am drinking this if you are comparing it to drinks from Valinor." 

The three elves then just talked lightly about Valinor a bit but kept the conversations light. Eventually, Maedhros excused himself and went back to his room. Just that light normal conversation helped him. He looked up when heard the knock on the door. He gave a bit of a sigh and opened it. "I am not in the mood to talk about my emotions Fingon." He said as he found Fingon standing outside the door. 

"I figured but you may just want someone to sit with you and share this with." He said handing him a bottle of very fine wine from Valinor. Maedhros had to laugh when he took it. "You are telling me you had this when we were drinking that stuff?" He asked. 

"I brought a few things thinking we may need a taste of home," Fingon replied. "Just don't tell my father. Let's just not tell Glorfindel." 

"Will do," Maedhros laughed as he let Fingon in. 

~~~

Glorfindel, Fingon, and Maedhros left early the next morning. The three elves rode towards Gondor. Maedhros did not mind the extra company since he was just able to sit and listen to Glorfindel and Fingon lightly chatter about this and that.

They rode for a few hours before they stopped to rest for a bit and eat a bit of something. Yet, as they ate the three elves stopped as he heard footsteps. They all shared a look and a bit of a mental groan. They clearly heard around 12 to 14 people walking around them getting weapons ready. 

"Pilu-r?" Fingon asked switching to Quenya. 

"Ta hlón-n ta," Maedhros said. 

"Uva-valto an te," Said Glofindel shaking his head. 

"Lenna milya lé te," Fingon said looking at Maedhros and Glorfindel who were already fingering their weapons.

"Vi mende ric," Maedhros replied looking at Glorfindel who had a bit of a smirk. 

"Tta mane" Fingon replied with a nod. With that Maedhros turned quickly and slashed an arrow and that came at him in half. Glorfindel dodged the dagger that flew off him doing springing up and doing a black flip most likely showing off completely. Fingon just stood up and notched an arrow into his bow. 

Maedhros stood up and let even though his sword was pointed down in a defensive position. He looked around and spotted the one who fired an arrow at him. He ran at him and slashed the arrow with the sword and slashed the bow in half as he came to a stop in front of the man. The man fell over and stared up at the elf in shock. 

"Run," He said in a low deadly tone. The man did scramble up and ran off. Maedhros then turned quickly and caught an arrow in his right hand. Fighting was much easier with both hands but even if he still just hand one this would be easy. These bandits were sloppy and apparently did not realize they were attacking elves. Or they did but thought elves where a peaceful race that could be easy targets. That could be true now but these elves older than sun who had centries to learn their skill and faught in more battles then these men could even know. So, just as Glorfindel said, 'it was bad luck.' 

As Maedhros went off, Glorfindel took on a few of the other bandits. Just disarm them and scare them off. He dodged the attacks with ease and for one of the swords that met his. His blade was able to slice it in half. Glorfindel smirked to himself knowing a few craftsmen who would go on for hours about why he was able to do that and the shame in a poor weapon that could be broken so easily. 

"Glorfindel, over here!" Fingon called just as he disarmed one of the bandits and sent them running. He looked over and saw Fingon caught a bandit before he ran off. 

"Yes?" He asked as he walked over. 

"I was able to grab one before he ran off, you know the proper way to deal with thieves in this time. So I will leave him to you," Fingon said. 

"Look! We did not know you were elves," The bandit said quickly. 

"We were speaking elvish openly in front of you," Glorfindel pointed out. 

The bandit just looked at him and said, "Well....uh...please don't hurt me and let me go. I did nothing wrong." 

"You tried to rob us which is a crime," Glorfindel said again. 

"Just let him go, the others ran off by now. It will do nothing to keep him," Maedhros walking over sliding his sword away. 

"You sure?" Glorfindel asked. 

"Positive, plus we need to get to Gondor." He replied. 

"Alright," Fingon said and let go of his arm. "Go on," He said waving his hand. The bandit just looked confused and looked at Maedhros. Then back at the other two elves and then ran off tripping over his own to feet.

"Stange group of bandits," Fingon said. 

"No. It does make sense, they thought we were easy targets and could get away with it. Yet, they did not expect us to be elves," Glorfindel said. "Or they just thought they could out power us." 

Maedhros shook his head and whistled and his horse came over. "Right. Let's just head to Gondor." He replied. 

"Right," the other two replied. They got onto their horses and began riding off towards Gondor.

Glossary:   
Quenya 

Pilu-r - Thieves

Ta hlón-n ta - It sounds like that

Uva-valto an te - Bad luck for them

lenna milya lé te - Go gently with them

Vi mende ric - we will try

Tta mane - Very good (morel scene)


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond laughed as he watched the twins with Eldarion. He was sitting in a room with Arwen and Aragorn. He was not sure if the twins there was just convenient timing or if Arwen planned it in advance. Yet, he pushed that thought and smiled at his daughter as he handed him a cup of tea. "You here go Ada," She said handing him the cup. 

"Thank you," He replied taking the cup. "I do hope my coming here was not an intrusion." He said. 

"Of course it was not, you are always welcome here," Aragorn said. 

"Yes. Eldarion, loves when you come to visit," Arwen replied. Elrond smiled and opened his mouth to speak but the door opened and Glorfindel came in. They turned to him and Elrond put down his cup and stood. "Glorfindel? What are you doing here?" He asked. 

"Is there trouble in Rivendell?" Aragorn asked looking at the golden-haired elf. 

"I am afraid so," Glorfindel said seriously. "In fact, it may affect all of middle earth," 

"Perhaps if something is going on you two should take Eldarion elsewhere," Arwen said. 

Glorfindel shook his head and said, "No. It is too late they have-" 

"Alright. You dramaking you can stop before you scar them to death," Fingon said as he walked into the room with Maedhros who was holding his head and shaking it slowly. Elrond froze as he saw Maedhros. His hand shook a bit as he wobbled on his feet somewhat. 

The others did just looked from Elrond to the new elf. Elrond stepped forward and looked at the tall redhead. "Uncle Nelyo?" Elrond asked in a hushed shaken voice.

"Hey. Been awhile-" Yet, before he could finish Elrond tackled him. 

"Wha-" Began Eldarion but Arwen hushed him as Glorfindel signaled everyone out to let them have some privacy. Once the door closed Maedhros sat up a bit causing Elrond to slid a bit yet, he still hugged him tightly. 

"You're alive...you are here." He whispered squeezing him a bit tighter. He buried his face into Maedhros's chest. 

"I know, I am here," Maedhros replied as carefully moved Elrond so he was in a different position that allowed him to sit a bit more. After he did that he hugged Elrond and put his right hand on Elrond's head.

After a few moments, Maedhros moved Elrond away and he looked to the floor. Maedhros swallowed hard, he did not deserve this kind of greeting. Not from them. After he and Maglor left them for those empty stones based on an empty oath that brought nothing but pain and destruction. "Elrond. Can-can you ever forgive me?" He asked as he felt tears in his eyes. 

"Forgive you?" Elrond replied quietly. "Uncle, you did nothing wrong." 

Maedhros looked up at Elrond but he had to look away again. "You are wrong...the kinslayings, all the death, and destruction I caused. Leaving you and Elros alone-" He began but was cut off when Elrond spoke a bit sharply. "Uncle Nelyo! That was not you! That was the oath you made out pain and anger. You did nothing wrong and even if you did there is no question about me forgiving you. So do not apologizes uncle,"

Maedhros looked up and smiled at Elrond. He wrapped his arms around the elf and pulled him close. He held him tightly and after a few moments, he let go. Elrond sat back on his heels and looked at his uncle. He looked at the elf who sat before and he looked the same but very different at the same time. He did look worn but not from battle, his eyes still held shadows but a light had returned to them, his hair was still cut short but it was a bit brighter, he had no scar or wound that he once hand. He even had both of his hands. Elrond just smiled at him as tears came to his eyes. 

"You have both hands," Elrond said after a moment. His brain was still not caught with the rest of his senses so that was the best thing he could think of to say. Not even what are you doing here or how are you here. Just, you have both your hands. 

Maedhros laughed and looked at them. "Yes. I do." He replied. He then stood up and helped Elrond up who still had weak legs. He leaned against him and said, "I can not believe it. You are here!" 

Maedhros nodded and sat down on the couch with Elrond sitting by him. Elrond looked at him and then the questions came pouring out. "What are you doing here? How are alive? Is everything alright? Nothing is wrong, is it? Did you come here from Valinor? Why are you back?" He asked all in one breath. 

"Easy, remember to breath," Maedhros said with a light chuckle. "It's a bit of a story that I should perhaps save for a bit later or at least till you get settled a bit." 

"I am settled," Elrond replied. 

"You asked six questions in one breath. The first thing you said to me after you realized I was really here; was that I have both my hands." Maedhros said. 

Elrond gave a lopsided smile and said, "I am sorry Uncle but I am curious and extremely happy to see you. Is Maglor with you?" 

Maedhros shook his head and said, "No. That is why I am here," 

"What's wrong?" Elrond asked. "Is he alright?" 

"It's a bit of a long story," Maedhros said. "Yet, long story short I am here looking for him with Fingon" 

Elrond gave him a long look and said, "Perhaps this is a story for later."

Maedhros looked at the door and said, "Perhaps we should let them back in," 

"Oh. Right," Elrond said as he stood up. He opened the door and let the group back in. The twins brushed the others stand in front of Maedhros. 

"So you are Maedhros?" They asked at the same time. 

"I am," Maedhros said nodding the two.

Elrond smiled and said, "Uncle. These are my sons Elladan and Elrohir. This is my daughter, Arwen." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you three," Maedhros said. 

"The pleasure is ours," Arwen said. "Our father has spoken much about you. My husband, Elessar, took our son elsewhere but if you wish you can meet him a bit later." 

"That would be good," Maedhros replied. "Oh. Elrond, this is Fingon." 

Elrond nodded to Fingon and held out his hand. "I head much about-" 

Yet Fingon just went right to hug him cutting him off. He let go after a moment and said, "I am sorry but I was looking forward to meet you. My son spoke about you greatly and if anyone could help this fool that I am more then greatful." He switched the last part into the Feanorain version of Quenya knowing it was something that no one spoke in the room but for Elrond, Maedhros, and Fingon knew. 

"You know how to speak that?" Elrond replied. 

"Of course I know," Fingon replied with a smirk. 

"Wait. Did you say your son? That would mean Gil-galad is alive!" Said Glorfindel said in shock. 

"Yes. He is," Fingon replied. 

"Yes, we have a lot to speak about," Elrond said looking between the two elves. 

"Yes. We do," Meadhros said with a nod. 

"I would rather not wait to hear this," Elrond said.

"Alright, It is a long story though." He replied. 

"Then if you are going to tell the story now then I will go get my husband and I will watch Eldarion," Arwen said. 

"That one is necessary, I left him with Faramir right now," Elessar said as he came in. He nodded the two elves and they said a quick greeting. After that and everyone is seated, Maedhros took a deep breath and then began the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Maedhros looked up as he heard a knock on the door. He frowned a bit and slowly stood up. He opened the door and blinked, "Amrod. Amras. What are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Coming to visit you," Said Amrod.

"Since you would rather live like a hermit then be with your family we have to come to you." Added Amras.

"I am not really up for company right now," Maedhros said about to close the door but both twins stopped it.

"Don't you think about," Amrod said.

"We have not a chance to really see or talk with you. We will come or else your house will not be having a door." Amras threatened.

Maedhros sighed and let the twins in. They walked in and looked around the small home that Maedhros had. They exchanged a look but walked in. "We would ask how you are doing but judging from how things look you are still not doing great," Amras said.

"I am fine. The both of you, but I am sure you could understand I would like sometimes. After all, I was let out of the halls of Mandos just a few years ago. I'm still adjusting." He replied. The twins looked at each other and back at him. They clearly did not believe a word he said.

"Never mind," Maedhros said holding back his groan. "How are you two?" He asked.

"We are fine," They are said together as they followed him to the living room. "We have been keeping ourselves busy," Amras said.

"Picking up and trying different hobbies," Amrod added.

"Talking to some of the new elves that come here," Amras said.

"Giving them tours," Amras said.

"You know. Attempting to be normal," They finished together.

"Okay! I give. What do you two want?" He asked having enough of the twins being them. Yet it was meaningful that they cared to do this.

"Come visit us and Mamil," Amras said.

"Please, Caranthir is decided to live back at home. Even Curufin is visiting with Celebrimbor for a few days." Amrod said.

"And Celegorm is coming to visit with Lord Orome," Amras added after his twin finished speaking. 

"Also, if you do not agree to come, Caranthir gave us a gag, blindfold, and some chloroform," Amrod then said crossing his arms. 

"Alright. I will come, you do not have to kidnap me," Maedhros said holding up his hands. Both twins grinned and said, "Good. Let's go." 

"Now?" Maedhros asked looking at them. 

"Yes, do not worry about clothes you have some old stuff back at the house. Now come on," Amras said as he walked backward out of the door. Maedhros just shook his head and laughed lightly. He stood up and grabbed his cloak and stepped outside. It was good to see that those two were still themselves. 

~~~

Maedhros walked in with the twins and they both yelled in a loud voice, "Mamil! Kurvo! Moryo! We got him! 

"You do not have to shout," Groaned Caranthir as he walked out of the living room holding a book. 

"Ah. The lumbe approaches." Amras said with a grin. 

"Just shut up," Caranthir snapped.

"What. It is true," Amrod replied. Caranthir glared at them but just turned away and looked to Maedhros. He was quiet for a few moments as he looked at him. He then just said, "It's good to have you home, Nelyo." 

He then stalked back into the living room as the twins exchanged a look. They then looked up and waved to Nerdanel as she walked over. "We told you we could get him, Mamil." Amras said a bit proudly. 

"I did not doubt you two," She said as she laughed a bit. She then looked at Maedhros and put her hand on his arm. "Welcome home, Nelyafinwe." She said. 

Maedhros smiled and dipped his head. "Thank you, Mamil....it is good to be home." 

"Curufinwe is in the forge with Celebrimbor," Nerdanel said. "They should be out before dinner. Hopefully." 

Maedhros had to laugh a bit as he said, "Knowing him, they most likely will come out about midnight in search of food." 

"That sounds about right," Amras confirmed with a nod. Their mother laughed lightly and led them further into the house. 

"Turcafinwe should be here soon," Nerdanel said looking back at Maedhros as he followed her into the kitchen. "Are you hungry after your trip?" She asked.

"Not really. I just could use some water then I think I should rest a bit." He replied. She nodded and got him the water. He sat down and watched as the twins both grabbed an apple and walked out. He briefly wondered if they were the same person just split in two, he just shook his head and ignored the strange thought. 

After he finished the glass of water he stood up and headed upstairs. Yet, as he got close to them he heard a loud voice. He instantly knew it was Celegorm, he let out a breath and headed back down. He had to say hello to his brother. 

When he got to the main floor he saw Celegorm hanging up his jacket and he instantly noted his hair was a mess. It looks like he rode here fast and he must have ridden through a tree since he had a few leafs stuck in it. He looked up and waved to Maedhros. "So. You are here too." He said. 

"I am," He said as he walked over. 

"I thought Lord Orome was coming with you," Said Nerdanel. 

"Oh. Right, he couldn't come. He was called elsewhere." He replied running a hand through his hair trying to get it to calm down. 

"Turko. What happened to your cheek?" Nerdanel asked looking at the bandage that covered his cheek. Celegorm looked down slightly and lightly touched it. "Oh. It's nothing." He said. "Just a miss fire with my bow." He explained quickly. 

"So. When's dinner?" He asked. 

"Not for another few hours," She replied. 

He was about to reply when a small pup came around his legs and looked up Nerdanel and let out small yip. Nerdanel smiled as Celegorm scooped the small animal up. 

"Who is this?" She asked. 

"This is Anarore," Celegorm said as he let the small pup move up his arm and sit on his shoulder. She laughed and let Anarore sniff her hand before she pet it behind the ears. 

"Oh. Turko, he's a darling." She said. 

Celegorm smiled and said, "He is." 

The animal let out another bark and Celegorm laughed a bit. He looked at his mother and said, "He likes you." He then looked to Maedhros who was heading back upstairs. "He also claims you are tall." 

"He's very observant," Came Caranthir's sarcastic reply from the living room. Maedhros just headed upstairs as he heard light arguing and a few other barks. 

~~~

Dinner soon began and everything was running smoothly before a knock sounded at the door. A few moments later Lady Este of the Valar walked in. "Pardon the intrusion but I must speak with all of you." She said with a slightly worried look on her face. 

"Is something wrong?" Asked Nerdanel sounding concerned. 

"Perhaps," She replied. "I was speaking with Lord Manwe, and some of the other Valar and we are concerned about your son, Prince Kanafinwe." 

"Is he okay?" Asked Maedhros quickly standing up. 

"We are not sure. Namo claims he feels his soul growing weaker and it has been many years since he has been forgiven and has not yet returned." She said. She then thought for a moment and looked at Celegorm for a moment before she said, "and we have caused your family enough hardship for which we are deeply sorry. We do not want to fail another descendant of Finwe. So we ask if one of you can go and bring him back. He deserves and needs a chance to heal." 

Everyone at the table was a bit suprised at her words but after a moment Maedhros said, "I will go. I can bring him home, after all, I am the closest to him." 

"Thank you, Prince Nelyafinwe," She said nodding to him. "You may bring another on this journey to help you." 

"Thank you, Lady Este. I have a question though." He said. 

"Yes?" She asked. 

"How much danger is my brother in? I mean if we do not find him and bring him here." He asked. 

She was quiet for a few moments and said, "We do not know but we fear he will fall into a darkness that even we will not be able to reach him. Yet, do not fear we do not think that will happen for another long set of years." 

Nerdanel put a hand over her mouth and looked down and the brothers tensed as she said this. She gave a nod at them and looked at Maedhros and said, "I do wish you the best of luck to find him and please, if you need anything to help on this trip all you need do is ask." With that, she left knowing that it was best to leave them with each other and her presence will do nothing. 

Everyone at the table was silent, the twins just moved closet to each other. Caranthir was the first one to look up and said, "Bring Fingon." 

"What?" Maedhros asked as he looked at him. 

"Bring Fingon. He'll be the best one to help you," He replied his voice unnaturally soft. "He knows you and can keep you together. If he does that you will have an easier chance to find Kano and bring him home." 

"But-" He started but Caranthir cut him off and said, "You need to bring your friend. I do not think any of us can really help you fully. Besides we maybe brother and even though we will be ready to rip someone in two for hurting one of us...all's we want is Kano home and after everything that has happened to us none of us are in the greatest of us headspaces to help. I know you aren't either but you are the only one who can convince that stubborn ****** to come home. So get Fingon and bring him home." 

Everyone just stared at Caranthir as he became quiet once again. Maedhros walked over and hugged Caranthir and suprsingly he took it. When Maedhros stood up he put on a strong face and said, "I have to get a few things together. Celegorm, do you think you and ride to Fingon and tell him what's going on. You will need to go fast." 

Celegorm stood up and said, "I am already there,"

Maedhros then turned to Curufin and said, "I'll need a sword...do you think you and Celebrimbor can handle that." 

"Of course," Curufin said as he looked at his son who gave a quiet nod. Maedhros then walked over to Nerdanl and kneeled by her side. "Caure alaie Mamil. Ni mende alaie quel." He said to her. 

She looked at him and said, "I know. Yet, please be careful." 

"I will and I will bring him home. Please do not worry." He said. 

"Nelyo. I am a mother it is my jog but I do trust you." She said. Maedhors nodded and stood up and hurried up the stairs to pack. 

~~~

Maedhros finished the story and sat back. He looked at Elrond who sat there quietly, he was looking down and a clear look of worry was on his face. Maedhros waited a moment before he said, "Elrond. If you know anything about where Kano is I need to know." 

"Of course...it is just that the last time I saw Atar is when Arwen was born. I was able to get him to spend the night but the next day he was gone." Elrond said. "Yet, there are a few places I can think of where he may be staying." 

"Thank you," Maedhros said. 

"So you should be leaving very soon," Aragorn said looking at Fingon and Maedhros. 

"Yes. We will stay her for a few days and then we will be going to find him," Maedhros replied. 

Arwen looked at her husband and then at Maedhros and asked, "Is there anything you will need to help you? Perhaps we can have some soldiers help look for him." 

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can think of," Maedhros said. "I do not think to have soldiers or anyone from Gondor looking for him will help." 

"Of course but if you need anything to not hesitate to ask," Aragorn said. "It will be an honor to help if you request it." 

"Thank you," Maedhros said. 

"We can come with two," Elladan said looking at Maedhros and Fingon.

"I do not think that will be needed," Fingon said.

"We can help you through," Elrohir said quickly. "We have traveled all around middle earth and know it like the back of our hand. You two do not know it at all considering the fact you two have been in Valinor for ages. The land changes, you two do not know it and there is only so much a map can help you with." 

"He is right. Let us come with and help you," Elladan said. 

"Right we-" Elrohir began but Maedhros put his hand over his mouth and hung his head. "Alright. You two can come. I do not have the strength to argue with twins or want a repeat of being followed by a pair of twins." He said adding the last part while looking at Elrond who suspiciously looked away a bit and who looked a bit embarrassed. 

"What do you mean about being followed?" Elladan asked as Maedhros removed his hand and sat back. 

"Your father and his brother once followed me and Maglor while we went on a hunting trip," Maedhros said.

"It was Elros's idea," Elrond pointed out. 

"An idea you strongly agreed with," Maedhros said. 

"We did say we were sorry," Elrond said. 

"I was not mad," Maedhros said. "Just mildly annoyed." 

"Let's leave this topic," Elrond said looking at his boys who clearly wanted to know and Arwen who was laughing into her hand lightly. 

"Of course," Maedhros said. "Now, if I show you a map can you show where you believe Maglor to be?" 

"Of course," Elrond said quickly. Maedhros nodded and stood up getting a map and bringing it to Elrond. As Elrond did this with Maedhros Fingon turned and said, "I do apologize for the quick greetings." 

"No. It is understandable," Aragorn said. 

"We can have a proper greeting and hopefully a lighter discussion over dinner," Arwen said. 

"That would be very good," Fingon said with a nod. 

Glossary:  
Quenya

Mamil - Mother 

lumbe - Gloom/Shadow

Anarore - Sunrise

Caure alaie Mamil. Ni mende alaie quel - Fear not Mother. I will not fail. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Uh. What should we call you?" Elrohir asked looking at Maedhros. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well we could call you Great-uncle or would you prefer us to call you something else," Elladan said. 

"Just call me Meadhros or Nelyo," Meadhros replied. 

"Alright," Both twins said and went back to their dinner. Right after Elrond finished showing Meadhros where he believed Maglor to be they all went to dinner. So far dinner was pleasant with a few questions. 

"Hey. What did happen on that hunting trip you were speaking about?" Elladan asked. Elrond looked up and at Meadhros who smirked a bit and said, "I do not think your father will want you two to hear that story." 

"What did he do?" Glorfindel asked. 

"Not you too," Elrond said looking at his friend. Glorfindel just smirked and said, "I am sorry but yes. I would like to hear this story." 

"Well, if Meadhros dose says this I think it will only be fair if I say over the story about when you tried archery for the first time," Fingon said. 

Glorfindel quickly turned to him in a look of shock and a bit of horror. He then looked quickly at Maedhros and said, "You know there are a lot of other things we can talk about. Like....the weather? Trees?" 

"Why? What happened when you first tried archery?" Asked the twins looking at the golden-haired elf. 

"Nothing happened," Glorfindel answered a bit too quickly. "I fired the arrow and hit the target." 

"I do not remember that happening," Fingon said with a smirk. 

"Oh. Be quiet you," He said. Fingon just smirked a bit more and took a sip of his drink. Maedhros just kept his head down and focused on eating. Elrond was just holding his head and Arwen was watching a bit amusedly. Aragorn just was doing what Maedhros was, just eat and ignore the others. 

"Okay. Now I really want to know what happened," Elladan said. 

"With both stories," his twin said. Elrond and Glorfindel shared a look and both of them sighed knowing those two will find out at some point. 

"Very well," Elrond said. "Just tell it," 

"You sure?" Maedhros asked. Elrond nodded and the other elf put down his fork and began the story. 

~~~

"Stop worrying. Those two will be fine," Maedhros said as he rode beside Maglor who was looking behind him. 

"What?" Maglor asked looking up clearly not hearing his older brother. 

Maedhros groaned and said, "Elros and Elrond. Stop looking behind up, they will be fine. Honestly, you are worrying as much Mamil did." 

Maglor glared at his older brother and said, "Well I am sorry if I am worried about them. They are my boys and I do not think it is a good idea to leave them like this." 

"If you are concerned that much you can go back," He replied. "I am going to continue on." 

"You do not have to be so rude," Maglor replied. "Just because I am worried about them dose mean I am going to rush back. I trust our guards will keep a close eye on them," 

"Right. So let's just focus on continuing on, we can stop by nightfall there should a good spot up ahead somewhere." Maedhros replied. 

So, the two brothers rode on and finally found a place to stop for the night. Maglor got a fire going and settled back. Maedhros sat there sharpening a knife struggling just a bit to keep the rock still. 

"Do you need any help, Mae?" Maglor asked looking at his brother. Maedhros looked up and said, "No. I am fine," 

Maglor nodded and laid back closing his eyes. Yet, he sat up as he heard loud scream and then rustling. Maedhros dropped the dagger and drew his sword out and stood up. Maglor had a hand on his dagger as he jumped to his feet as well. Both brothers stood still as they watched the bushes rustle but two small figures darted out and tackled Maglor to the ground. 

"MOSTER!" They yelled. 

"ELROS! ELROND!" Maglor exclaimed as he sat up causing both twins to fall off. "What in Arda are you doing here?!" 

"We followed you," Elros said. 

"We were bored at the house," Elrond added. Maedhros groaned and looked at the two elves and folded his arms. Maglor just stared at the twins unsure how to even react, he just sat there staring. 

"But as we were following you-" Elros started. 

"-A huge monster began to chase us!" Elrond finished. Maedhros held back his eye roll as he walked over to the bushes. 

"It had glowing eyes!" Elros added waving his arms wildly. 

"Maglor keep those two intruders. I'll see about this so-called monster," Maedhros sighed as he walked into the bushes. 

"You have to stop him!" Elrond said looking at Maglor. "The monster will eat him!" 

"Your uncle will be fine," Maglor said. "Now. What am I going to do with you two? I told you to stay and what would have happened if you two got lost or hurt while following us. I am disappointed in both of you, you should know better than this. Furthermore, I want you two to be safe and out of harm's way and by coming here you did just that." 

"We are sorry Atar," Elrond said looking at the ground. "We did not mean to make you angry." 

"Elrond we aren't sorry! They left us!" Elros stated angrily. "We want to be like you and Uncle Nelyo! How can we do if you leave us all alone?!" 

"Oh. Elros," Maglor said. "Believe me you do not want to be like us,"

"Why? You two are strong and brave! Maedhros is the best sword fighter in all of Arda and you are so fast and kind! You both keep us safe, why can't we want to be like you two?" Elros asked staring up at Maglor. The older elf just hugged Elros tightly. 

He then let go and put a hand on Elros's head. "Okay. You can be strong and brave like us." He said. 

"Good," Elros said nodding. He looked at Elrond and said, "Hear that we can be strong and brave like them!" 

Elrond just nodded and looked up at Maglor and said, "Are you still mad at us? I don't want you to be angry." 

Maglor sighed and said, "No. I am not mad, a bit disappointed but we will talk about this when we get back." 

The bushes began to rustle again and Elrond and Elros gripped onto Maglor very tightly. Maglor did his best to move but he found with both elves grabbing onto him he found he couldn't. He just looked at the bushes as they moved to the side and Maedhros stepped out. He wore a half-amused and half annoyed expression, "Well. I found their monster." 

"Did you kill it?" The twins asked. Maedhros then just held up a small black cat that had bright green eyes. It gave an angry meow and swiped at Maedhros who just put the cat down and rubbed his arm. The cat gave a tiny hiss and ran off. The twins looked down both clearly embarrassed both about being frighted about the cat and now following them.

"Now. What are we going to do about them?" Maedhros asked looking down at the two boys. 

"I guess we have to bring them back and go on this hunting trip later," Maglor sighed looking at the boys. The twos looked down and then up at the two elves. 

"We are sorry about being scared of the kitty cat," Elrond said. 

"In the dark and in the middle of the woods it looked like a huge hungry monster," Elros added. 

Maedhros just shook his head and said, "Forget it, we are bringing you two back tomorrow morning." 

He sat back down by the fire and Elros and Elrond sat on either side of Maglor. "You two are not mad at us?" Asked Elrond looking up. 

"No. We aren't." Maglor said again. "We just are worried and disappointed. You two could have been hurt." 

"By the cat?" Asked Elros. 

"No. Not by the cat," Maglor said. "There are other things out there that can be dangerous." 

"Like what?" Elros asked. 

"Well...Nelyo? Help?" Maglor asked looking at his brother who shook his head. 

"You got yourself into this. I am not saying anything," Maedhros replied holding up his hand. Maglor then looked down at the boys who looked at him waiting for him to say what was dangerous out there. He sighed and said, "The cat." 

~~~

Maedhros finished the story and both twins were practically off their seats giggling. "You were frightened by a tiny kitty cat?" Elladan asked between fits of giggles. 

Elrond just replied with a silent nod and Elladan went back to giggling. Arwen was smiling lightly and leaned over to her father and said, "I think it was very brave." 

Elrond looked to his daughter and then just said, "Can we discuss something else now?" Throwing a slight glare at Glorfindel who was laughing lightly. 

"Alright," The twins said and looked at Fingon who wasn't really reacting to the story. "So what happened when Glorfindel first learned archery." 

"No!" Glorfindel said. 

"I had my story told. It is only fair," Elrond replied. 

"Fine but for future reference, it was not my fault." He stated as Fingon just laughed. He looked at the twins and held up his fork and began this story. 

~~~

"Come on! You have to let me try!" Said Aredhel reaching up trying to grab Celegorm's bow. The fair-haired just held it high. 

"No way! This is mine! Lord Orome gave me this!" He said dodging his cousin. Irisse just glared at him and stuck out her tongue at him. "You are a big meanie!" She said crossing her arms. 

"Irisse," Fingon called to his sister as he was nearby reading a few letters, he stood up and walked over. "I do have a practice bow in the house if you really want to try it out." He said. 

"Really!?" She asked jumping up and down. 

"Yes. But you must be careful." He said. 

"Can we use it too?" Glorfindel asked looking up at Fingon. The older elf smiled and said, "As long as all of you are careful and aim away from the house then yes." 

"Yay!" He cheered with his friend Ecthelion who always seemed to be by his side. Fingon just nodded with a smile as he walked back to the tree and sat down to continue reading. He kept a slight eye on them so no one will get hurt. 

Aredhel ran inside the house and ten minutes later came running out with the small training bow and a bunch of small arrows. She ran to Celegorm and said, "Okay now I have my own bow can you show me how to use it, Turcafinwe?" 

Celegorm smiled and nodded. He loved showing off to his cousin and her two friends. He got his bow ready and notched an arrow. "You do this. Aim and release the arrow." He said and fired the arrow, sending it into the center of a tree. 

"WOW!" Aredhel gasped with Glorfindel and Ecthelion. 

"My turn!" Aredhel said proudly and did what Celegorm did. Yet, when she released the arrow it did not have enough strength when she pulled the arrow back and it dropped to the ground a few paces away. 

Celegorm chuckled and patted her head, "It takes practice." He said with a smirk. She glared at him and stepped on his foot. 

"Ow! What did I say?" He asked as he rubbed his toe. 

"My turn!" Glorfindel raising his arm into the air. 

"No. I am not done yet," She replied and grabbed the fallen arrow and fired it again. It missed once more. She huffed in disappointment and stomped over and grabbed the arrow. She marched over to Celegorm and said, "Show me again!" 

"Okay. You notched the arrow-like this and keep your elbow leveled. You pull the string back with some strength and aim. Then you let the string slide out of your fingers." he said going through the motions of it. The arrow flew through the air and hit the tree again. 

The next few minutes Aredhel tried again and again and eventally she hit the side of the tree. She jumped with joy and hugged Celegorm. "I got it! I got it! I got it!" She said. She turned to Fingon and called, "FINNO! LOOK! I DID IT!" 

Fingon looked up and gave a thumbs up. "Great job Irisse." He called to her. 

"My turn now," Glorfindel said pouting. 

"Okay, here you go," She said passing the bow to him. Glorfindel took the bow and notched the arrow. 

"You may want to tie your hair back," Celegorm said. "It could get in the way when you are first leaning." 

"No. I am fine," Glorfindel said as he did what Celegorm showed him. Yet, two things happened when the little elf fired the arrow. Firstly, he pulled it back with more strength then he realized and when it went flying forward it got some hair caught on it and ripped a bit out causing the elf to cry out in shock. The next was the wind came and blew the arrow off course sending into an open window. A sudden shout and thud was heard and all the four elves froze; as they looked back at the house. They then went running off as fast as they could as the door opened and Fingolfin stepped out covered in light green paint.

~~~

This time everyone on the table was laughing a bit, except Glorfindel who was rubbing a part of his head. Presumably where he got some hair pulled out. 

"Did your father catch them?" Asked Elladan.

"No. He didn't," He said. 

"So that's why they showed up at my home that day," Maedhros said suddenly recalling the day the four elves came shooting into the house and vanishing into Celegorm's room. As well as Fingolfin coming later who still had some green paint in his hair to pick up his daughter and the other two elves. 

"Now we are done with stories from the past let's speak about something else," Glorfindel said. 

"Perhaps, you should think about a hair cut," Elhoir suggested. Glorfindel glared at the elf but turned away from him. Yet, they stopped and looked up as the door was pushed open and a small boy came in. He walked in dragging a blanket and went over to Arwen. 

"Eldarion?" She asked. "What are you doing up so late?"

She picked up the small boy and put him in her lap. He gave a small yawn and said, "I couldn't sleep." 

He then looked at Maedhros and said, "You're the elf my grandpa tackled!" 

Maedhros chuckled and said, "I am." 

"Eldarion. This is my uncle." Elrond said gently to the boy. 

"Really?" The boy asked and Elrond nodded. 

Eldarion looked back at Maedhros with a quizzical expression after a few moments he said, "You are really big!" 

"Eldar," Arwen said. "That was mean." She softly scolded him. 

"Oh. Sorry," He said looking at Maedhros who just shook his head and said, "It is fine." 

"Come on Eldarion, I will put you back to bed," Elrond said with a smile. 

"Okay!" The small boy said and let his mother pass him to the elf. Elrond smiled as he held his grandson and carried him out of the room. Yet, once he left the twins turned to Maedhros and asked, "What else did our father do when he was younger?" 

"Dear Valar...are all twins the same?" he asked looking at the two shaking his head. 

"Most likely," They answered together and Maedhros just shook his head. 


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner, Maedhros returned for the night and as he fell asleep. He was soon woke to the door opening and the sound of footsteps. His eyes flew open and he grabbed his dagger and held it out at the intruder.

"It's just me Uncle," Elrond said gently holding his hands up.

Maedhros sighed and lowered his arm. "Elrond...you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He said sliding the dagger under his pillow.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he slid the dagger away.

"Well. I was hoping I could speak with you in private about somethings." He said. Maedhros sat up and lit a candle by his bedside and moved over so Elrond could sit down.

Elrond sat beside his uncle and said, "I'm sorry to be pouring this on you but I could use some advice."

"Ron. You do not have to be sorry, what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

Elrond looked at him and said, "Alright. When should I sail? I am staying for my daughter but she chose the life of a mortal. What should I do?"

"What did you do with your brother?" He asked.

"I-I stayed with him till the end," Elrond replied softly. "But a brother and a daughter are different."

"I am not sure what you want from me," Maedhros said. "This is a hard choice but you need to trust yourself. You are smart and wiser than a lot of elves and men I have met. I trust in your choice when you make it."

Elrond smiled softly and said, "Thank you, Uncle. Yet, what do you think I should do? I mean besides trust myself." 

"You want the honest truth of what I think?" He asked. 

"I do," Elrond replied. 

"Stay. Stay with your family, they have a mortal life, stay with them till the end of that. Besides, your sons are staying with them, right? You can always leave when they do." Maedhros said. 

Elrond nodded and let out a breath, "Thank you, Uncle Nelyo. It has been a while since I have felt like this."

"Like what?" He asked titling his head to the side a bit.

"Like an elfling," Elrond replied. 

"Why do you feel like that?" Maedhros asked with a chuckle. 

"Well with you being back and Fingon being with you...it just makes me feel like that." He replied. 

Maedhros just shook his head and said, "Elrond. You have not changed, you grew up but you are still you." 

Elrond smiled and said, "That's a good thing...right?" 

"I hope it is," Maedhros replied. 

Elrond gave a nod and leaned over against Maedhros's arm. He was quiet as he looked down, Maedhros looked at him and saw Elrond was thinking something over. He sat up and asked, "Uncle Nelyo, are you happy?" 

"What?" Maedhros asked. 

"Are you happy?" He asked. "I mean I know your back but I know you. Your smile...it just seems forced and I am worried about you." 

Maedhros sighed and looked at Elrond's worried expression. He took a breath and said, "No. I am not that great. What I did...living with those memories...it is hard. Knowing that and feeling what I felt then, memories like that do not fade. They linger on inside your mind." 

"But they get easier to deal with overtime," Elrond pointed out. 

"True but you can not force someone to heal," Maedhros said. "I am doing the best but I know that I can't do much to help myself until I know Kano is safe." 

Elrond nodded and said, "Well by having you say this is a good sign. Before when I would ask you if you were alright you would have just said yes and left it at that." 

"I guess I would have, I have accepted somethings but others...I still blame myself for it and this does not help." He said looking at his right hand as he flexed his fingers. 

"What do you mean?" Elrond asked. 

Maedhros was quiet considering if he should continue talking about this with Elrond. He looked at his nephew and noted his worried expression. He closed his hand and said, "I do not feel like me. For a long time, I managed with one hand and I learned to live like that. For some odd, dark reason that imperfection helped me manage myself. I do not feel completely like myself with it," 

Elrond looked at him with a concerned expression but nodded slowly. "Alright. Just please take care of yourself...you old man." Elrond said. 

Maedhros looked at him and laughed suddenly to Elrond's suprised. "Alright. Do not worry I have had to tell that I will to enough people that if I don't I may have have a spirit try to kill me." He said. 

"What?" Elrond asked titling his head to the side. 

"Nevermind," Maedhros said waving his hand.

Elrond frowned a bit and said, "Thank you Uncle," He gave Maedhros a hug and the red-haired elf hugged Elrond back tightly. 

"Well, goodnight. Perhaps tomorrow you can talk to Eldarion a bit more," Elrond said. 

"I will, yet I did tell Aragorn I will show him somethings with swordsmen ship," He replied. 

Elrond nodded and gave one final hug to Maedhros before leaving for the night. Maedhros looked after him and laid down. He looked at his right hand before he placed it on the bed beside him. He closed his eyes and let out a breath, letting his mind drift off to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow! He's fast," Elladan said with wide eyes as Maedhros and Aragorn clashed their swords into each other.

"Yes. Maedhros is one of the best swordsmen I have seen." Fingon said as he stood with Elladan and his twin watching the two. Maedhros moved fast to one side and dodged to one side as Aragorn attacked him. He did another fast side step and slapped the sword out of Aragorn's hand sending it into the ground a few feet away. 

"Not bad," Maedhros said moving some hair out of his face with his hand. 

"You are incredible," Aragorn said. "I have never seen any elf move like that," 

"It comes with training and a tenacity that's not easily found," He replied. 

Aragorn nodded and as he went to retrieve his sword he heard a cheery voice shout, "Estel!" He looked up and was met with Legolas walking over to him wearing his normal grin. Gimli walked by the blond elf's side as he walked over to Aragorn. 

"Legolas? Gimli? What brings you two here?" He asked looking at his two friends. 

"We came here to visit you," Legolas said. He looked at him and titled his head to one side. "Estel? What are you doing?" 

"Well I am training with-" He began but when Legolas looked up he gasped in shock. Maedhros winced a bit and was preparing himself for the normal shock of an elf meeting a kinslayer. Yet the blond-haired elf walked over and said, "You are Maedhros the Tall! A prince of the Noldor, A former high king of the noldor, and lord Himring!" 

"Uh. Yes?" Maedhros said raising an eyebrow. 

"It's an honor to meet you!" Legolas said half bowing and half jumping a bit. He turned quickly to the dwarf with him and said, "Gimli! This is." Yet that was the only coherent thing heard before a quick bunch of jumbles came out of his mouth. Aragorn gave a light laugh clearly used to the young elf's antics. Maedhros just stood there a bit surprised and Fingon was holding his stomach laughing. 

Maedhros shook his head and looked at Gimli and asked in Khuzdul, "I take it he's always like this?" 

Gimli looked at Maedhros in shock as he spoke the dwarvish language. "You speak, Khuzdul?" He asked.

"I do, I once a good friend of a dwarf by the name Azagha, King of the Broadbeam Dwarves." He replied. The two spoke a bit more in the language and Legolas looked confused as he looked between the two. Elladan leaned over to Fingon and asked, "Do you have any idea what they are saying." 

"Uh...no," Fingon said after a moment. Maedhros said one more thing causing Gimli to laugh Fingon looked at Maedhros and asked, "What did you talk to him about?" 

"Nothing that important," He replied. Legolas looked back at the two elves and looked at Fingon and went into a similar thing he did with Maedhros in getting excited. Fingon greeted the young elf with a smile and shook his hand. 

~~~

It was later in the day and Fingon and Maedhros were speaking with Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and the twins. Aragorn quickly explained what they were doing here, Legolas attacked the two elves with questions about Valinor and the time of trees.

Eventually, Fingon got enough of the elf's questions answered for them to move on. The conversation continued and eventually began talking about the war of the ring and the gs that transpired. "Wait," Maedhros said. "You have one of the Palantiri here?"

"Yes, why?" Aragorn asked. 

"My father made those stones for my brothers and I to keep in contact with one and another. It is possible that Maglor still has his." He said. 

"Aren't they dangers to use if you do not know who else has them?" Legolas asked. 

"They could be," Maedhors replied. "Yet, I know how to avoid them and how to keep this side locked so in case someone else is watching they will not see anything." 

"You can do that with the Palantiri?" Aragorn asked. 

"You can do a lot of things with it," He replied. "My father went a bit overboard when creating it." 

"Or when Curufin tried to fix his," Added Fingon. 

"Yes, or that," Maedhros said wincing slightly at the memory. 

"How did he try to fix it?" Asked Elladan. 

"Well not fix but add," Maedhros said. "He tried to add sound so two people can talk and not use visions and just use the stones." 

"And did it work?" Elrohir asked. 

"It did for two of them," Maedhros said. "Yet it did not last long before-well never mind the rest of the story does not matter. Yet, is it possible I can see it?" 

"Yes, of course," Aragorn said. 

Maedhros nodded his thanks and stood up with Aragorn and followed him out. Yet, before he left he turned to Fingon and said, "Do not finish that story." 

"I know well enough not to," Fingon replied as he turned to the others and they started talking about other things. 

Maedhros just followed Aragorn through the halls and said, "It is strange...you have a lot of Elros in you." 

"What?" Aragorn asked turning to him. 

"Elros. There is a lot of him I see in you, mostly his strength and honor." Maedhros said. 

Aragorn smiled and said, "Thank you but I am nothing like those stories of Elros Tar-Minyatur," 

"You forget I knew him personally," He said. "There are aspects that are very similar," 

"Well. I guess I should thank you for the comparison." Aragorn said. Maedhros just nodded and was brought into the room where the seeing stone was. He walked up to it and said, "Oh. This is Caranthir's." 

"You can tell who it belonged too?" Aragorn asked. 

"Well, his I can spot from the rest of them. Since he was slightly damaged after he-after he threw it out a window." He said. 

"Why did he throw it out a window?" Aragorn asked. 

"Let me give you some advice. There are things in this world that should be left unsaid and forgotten." He said facing him before turning back to the stone. He breathed shortly and put his hand over it and closed his eyes. After a few moments, he pulled away with a small gasp. He looked at the stone and breathed deeply. 

"Are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he moved to the tall elf's side. 

"Yes...I am fine. I just need to speak with Fingon." He said. 

~~~

"You know where he is?" Fingon asked as walked into Maedhros's room after he shut the door. 

"Was recently or still is I do not know," He said shaking his head. 

"Where?" Fingon asked. "What did you see?" 

Maedhros was quiet as he sat down on the bed. He looked up and said, "I saw the home we stayed in with Elrond and Elros when they were young and we were trying to retrieve the silmarils. Finno, the place was in ruin and falling apart. I could practically smell it from here if he is living there then his state is not good." 

"We should head there as quickly a possible then," He said. 

"I know," Maedhros replied. 

"Nelyo? Is there something else?" Fingon asked. 

"Yes," He said after a moment. "Finno. I saw some blood staining the floor, what if-" 

"Hey. Do not think like that," Fingon said kneeling quickly by his side. "We are going to find him and he's going to be fine." 

"But what if. What if he's very hurt or unwell...it'll be all my fault." He said. "All my fault for leaving him alone."

Fingon looked at his cousin and asked, "Was it your fault when Kano broke his leg after falling from his horse for the first time?" 

"What?" He asked. 

"I know you heard me, is it your fault if Kano broke his leg after riding his horse for the first time. Was that your fault?" Fingon asked. 

"No," Maedhros replied. 

"Was it your fault that Morgoth stole the silmarils?" He then asked. 

"Of course not," Maedhros replied. 

"Then how let's say Kano is hurt, how is your fault? You can not control things that happen to him. It was not your fault that the silmarils were stolen by Morgoth which lead him to this point, so none of this is your fault. Besides, if you were here then both of you would have been a wreck. Nelyo. Ninya malo, You can't blame yourself for what has happened to him. If you do you may as well blame yourself for a cat getting stuck in a tree or every bad thing that happens." Fingon said. 

Maedhros brushes a few tears away from his eyes and looks at Fingon and said, "You know...my brothers can be helpful at times." 

Fingon smiled and stood up and said, "Of course they can, they had you as a role model." 

Maedhros rolled his eyes at Fingon's comment but accepted it. He hugged his cousin and said, "hanta, ninya malo." 

"illume," Fingon replied as Maedhros let go. "Come. We should tell others about the good news we know where to look." 

"Right," Maedhros replied as he followed Fingon out of the room and down the stairs. They got to the main room where everyone was talking. 

Elrond stood up instantly and asked, "Is everything all right?" 

"Yes. We have a clear idea of where to start looking and given what you told us we should be able to find him very soon." Maedhros replied. 

"That's great," The twins said as they stood up. "We'll go get our stuff then."

Yet, before anyone could answer or say anything more the door burst open and a guard came running in. "My king. I am sorry but I have urgent news," He said. 

"What?" Aragorn asked. "What is wrong?" 

"A village not too far from here...it was attacked...orcs but there was something else there. The few survive claim what was there was a...a...a balrog." The guard said. 

Glossary:  
Quenya

Ninya malo - My friend

hanta, ninya malo - Thanks, my friend

illume - always


	10. Chapter 10

Maedhros sat with Fingon, Elrond, Gimli, Glorfindel, Legolas, Aragorn, another man named Faramir, Elladan, and Elrohir. He was listening quietly for most of the conversation about plans about how to deal with the orc, where they will be next, and other similar things. He looked up a bit more when he heard them go to the balrog. 

"Well, I believe Fingon and Maedhros can help me deal with the balrog," Glorfindel said looking at the other older elves. 

"Right, we'll have better luck if it is just us," Fingon said with a nod. 

"Don't you two have to go find-" Began Elrond but Maedhros cut in and said, "Yes. However, if there is a balrog we have the best chance of dealing with it. Considering we all faced one before," 

Elrond looked at the others and back at Maedhros he then started speaking the Quenya version of Feanoiran to him. Maedhros sighed a bit and said something back. Fingon looked at the two arguing elves and then back at the others, "Just ignore them," He said simply. 

"Right..." Aragorn said and continued discussing the battle plans. 

~~~

Soon after discussing these battle plans and preparing the army the group left Minas Tirith and began their ride to the village where it was. About 1000 orcs were reported to be there with their leader being the Balrog. The plan was for Glorfindel, Fingon, and Maedhros to deal with the Balrog while the others focused on the orcs. 

Yet, often plans do not work out the way you hope. Do they? 


	11. Chapter 11

Maedhros used his sword to parry an attack off and then slashed at the orc in front of him. There were more than 1000's orcs. Of course, there would be more than reported, things never got to be easy, did they. He slashed at another orc and ran forward to help Fingon who was being held down by a few orcs. 

"Thank you," Fingon said nodding to his cousin. 

"Of course," He said. "Now we just have to get to the Balrog,"

Fingon looked into the direction where it was and looked at him and said, "A lot of orcs," 

"Yes, I can see that," He said as he slashed at one with his sword and blocked another attack. He did a quick sidestep and brought the hilt of his sword down on an orc and then swung it in his hand killing it.

"Come on, we should help Glorfindel," 

The two elves ran to where the Balrog was but as they ran there they did pass Glofindel taking out a large troll. He jumped off the creature and landed behind it and stabbed it. He looked at them and frowned, "I thought you were headed to the Balrog," He said. 

"Well we are kind of have our hands full," Fingon said as he turned and cut down an orc then looked back at Glorfindel. The blond-haired elf looked to the Balrog and asked, "They who is it fighting?" 

The elves looked at each other with worry since the have dealt with them before. So, they were the best well equipped to deal with it. When they got there, Maedhros froze and saw Elrond fighting the flaming creature. He saw Elrond got knocked to the ground and the next thing he knew he was standing in front of the creature with his shield raised blocking a deadly blow. 

"Uncle," Elrond said looking up at him. 

"You are alright?" Maedhros asked as he used much his strength to keep the Balrog from crushing him with the mace he had. 

"Ye- Uncle!" Elrond said as he moved up into a standing position. Yet, the reason for the warning was the Balrog was about to attack again. Maedhros moved back pushing Elrond further back and when the blow came down Maedhros used his shield once more but it shattered. Pain flared up his arm, he was not sure what happened, but his hazed mind still could fight. He slashed out his sword and burying deep into the creature's leg. He pulled it out and staggered back as the creature fell forward. He moved to the side slashing out word having the creature's side. The creature gave a loud shriek of pain, it staggered up the flames flared up about it. The creature lashed his flaming weapon out and Maedhros got back but it cut into his right arm. 

He moved back and a bit more and noticed his vision blurred. Yet, he saw two figures fasting approaching the Balrog from behind. Knowing, the Elrond would be safe and the creature would be dealt with he let his mind drop back into darkness. 

~~~

As Maedhros fell Elrond caught him and moved him back. He looked at the red-haired elf, he was alive but fainted due to blood loss and pain. Elrond looked up at the Balrog as it raised it's weapon once more but it let out a sharp sound. It turned as Fingon, Glorfindel fast approached it.

Elrond turned his attention to Maedhros's wounds and looked at the main ones. He would live and he let out a sigh of relief. He turned and took out two orcs who came near him and then he looked back to the flaming creature who was now on the ground. Glorfindel and Fingon both moved their swords into a downward slice slashing the creature's neck. They then moved backward as the creature went up in flames. 

"How is he?" Fingon asked as he moved over to Elrond and Maedhros. 

"He'll live," Elrond replied, he then looked up as Elladan rode over to them and said, "The orcs are retreating," 

"Good," Elrond said. "Take him to where the wounded are, we will help finish here." 

Elladan nodded and Fingon helped him place Maedhros on the elf. Once he rode off the others focused on helping to finish the battle.


	12. Chapter 12

The battle was soon finished and Elrond was helping treat the wounded. This battle was not that costly but there just were many wounded. The only question was, was why? Why did they do this? Was this just a senseless attack or was it something else? Yet, he pushed those questions away and went to Maedhros's. He only sustained a few major wounds from the Balrog, one of them was a bit gruesome though. When he blocked the attack from the Balrog for the second time, his right hand was crushed in the attack. From what Elrond could tell the bones were all shattered making his right hand again useless. If he would keep the arm it would cause him nothing but pain, so he had only once choice and that was to remove it. 

Fingon helped Elrond make sure Maedhros was sedated with some herbs before Elrond went to remove the hand. As Elrond carefully removed Maedhros's hand, he stayed by Maedhros's side helping Elrond. Elrond then sat back and let out a long breath and washed his hands off. He then turned back to Maedhros as he heard a soft groan, he looked at his Uncle and rushed over. 

"Uncle Nelyo," He said bending over. 

"Elrond," He said breathing softly. 

"How are you feeling?" Elrond asked. 

"In a bit of pain," He replied slowly sitting up. He winced and grabbed his side and then looked down at his right hand or rather where his right hand once was. 

"The balrog destroyed your hand in your fight, it would have caused you great pain," Elrond replied. 

"It's fine," He replied. "I mostly still used my left hand for things," 

Elrond nodded slowly and asked, "What about the rest of your wounds?" 

"They are fine," He replied. "It just hurts a bit," 

"That's good," Maedhros said as he settled back. He winced a bit more and Elrond moved to his side and had him lay back down. 

"You need to rest, you did lose an amount of blood," He said. 

"Fine," Maedhros said closing his eyes. Elrond looked down and then up at his Uncle and asked, "Why did you insist on coming here with Fingon?" 

Maedhros opened his eyes and asked, "Would you have come here if I was not here?" 

Elrond looked at him and said, "Yes," 

"That's why," He replied. "If I did not come with you, I would not have been able to go see Maglor knowing you may have been killed." 

"But you are hurt," Elrond said. 

"Elrond. I have been hurt far worse than this," He replied looking at him. 

"I know you have...it's just now that you are back. I can not help but worry about you," Elrond said. 

Maedhros looked at him and laughed a bit, he sat up a bit and put his left hand on Elrond's head. Elrond blinked at looked at him, "What?" He asked. 

Maedhros just nodded and moved his hand back and said, "It's nothing." 

He laid back down and let out a breath. He looked up as Glorfindel came in with Aragorn. "How are you doing?" Glorfindel asked. 

"I'll live," He replied. 

Glorfindel nodded and noticed his right hand, "Oh..." He said. 

"It's fine," Maedhros replied. Glorfindel nodded and Aragorn sat down and asked, "Is it alright if I ask you something?" 

"Go ahead," Maedhros replied. 

"Would you have any idea why the enemy would do this? Does this mean they have a new lead?" He asked. 

Maedhros thought for a moment and said, "No. This is just an unlucky attack, there are no signs of any logic to attack. So it could have been someone accidentally woke up the Balrog and this happened. I do not think it's anything more." 

Aragorn nodded and thanked him. "Perhaps you would like to come to Gondor and rest there for a bit longer before going out to find your brother." He offered. 

"No. I can leave tomorrow." Maedhros replied. 

"You will not," Elrond said. "You need at least a week of recovery, perhaps longer." 

"Elrond. I am fine," He replied. 

"I had to remove your hand since it was shattered and broken beyond anything anyone could do to heal it." Elrond snapped. 

"Elrond-" He began. 

"No!" Elrond said. "You have to take care of yourself for this, you need to rest. How are you going to help Atar if you are going to be worn out?" 

Maedhros opened his mouth but Elrond continued, yet, he dropped into Quenya and continued yelling at him about needing to rest. Maedhros sighed and let Elrond continue on. As he did this, Aragorn and Glorfindel looked at each other and backed out of the tent. 

Maedhros sat up and coved Elrond's mouth but the healer slapped his arm away and said, "No! Listen here you...you... you ******* stupid old man! You need your rest and I know my sons are good healers but with your wounds, you need an experienced healer!" 

Maedhros just looked at him for a long moment and covered his mouth and started laughing. It just caused Elrond to glare at him and make a face. As Maedhros held his side as he laughed and said, "I am sorry Elrond, yet that's the first time I heard you curse." 

Elrond's face went a bit red from embarrassment at the fact he just cursed but he scrunched up his nose and said, "Well...well you should...you should rest!" 

"Can you two start arguing for a moment," Fingon said speaking up. They looked over at him and he cleared his throat and said, "Maedhros is stubborn beyond all sense of logical reasoning. Yet, he knows what his body can take. So, he will rest for one more day and then leave in the morning. Yet, if you are still concerned then you should come with us to keep an eye on his wounds. Besides we may need a healer when we find Maglor." 

"Alright," Elrond said. 

Maedhros shook his head and said, "Fine." 

"Good," Fingon said. "Well, I will leave you to rest and tell the twins that you are coming as well." 

With that Fingon left and Maedhros laid back down. Elrond was quiet for a long moment and said, "Uncle...I am sorry for cursing at you. I just got-" 

Maedhros held up his hand and said, "Elrond. It's fine, my brothers have said a lot worse to me than that. Yet, what made me laugh is that when you get upset...you remind me of your brother. You two are very different yet when it comes to caring about others. You two are the same elf." 

Elrond smiled and wipes his eyes. "I miss him," He said softly. 

"I know," He replied. 

Elrond sniffed a bit and said, "I wish....I wish...that when he died...I told him that I was not mad at his choice. I was upset that we won't get to be together but I was always proud he trusted himself enough to make this choice with that kind of confidence. I questioned myself but Elros, he knew instantly what he wanted. Yet, he knew I was upset that he did not a choice to stay...but I was never truly angry with him. I wish I could have told him." 

Maedhros looked at him and said, "He's your twin. He knew and he would be proud to learn who you have become." 

"I really hope so," Elrond said with a light sniff. He then looked down and said, "It's sad...that you did not get to say goodbye." 

Maedhros looked at him and said, "Well...actually I did." 

Elrond looked at him and asked, "What?" 

Maedhros once again sat up and got into a comfortable position and said, "When I was in the halls of Mandos after he died and his spirit came there. He came to see me, I do not know which Valar allowed this or it just was Elros's own personality that allowed it. Yet, I was able to have a long conversation to him and I was able to say goodbye." 

Elrond stared at him with wide-eyes. "You...you did?" He asked. 

"Yes...he actually called me the same thing you did," Maedhros replied. 

"A stupid old man?" Elrond asked. 

"Well to quote him, 'you are a **** **** **** selfish, idiotic old man'," Maedhros said. 

Elrond smiled and said, "He was himself until the end," 

"And was very proud of that," Maedhros said. Elrond nodded and blinked away some tears and stood up. "Well. If we are going to leave in two days you are going to need some rest." He said. 

"I know. I know, I'll get some rest." He replied. Elrond nodded and gave him a quick hug before he left his Uncle. Maedhros laid down and closed his eyes his mind drifting to the long talk he had with Elros. 

~~~

Maedhros sat there staring at one of the tapestries that decorated the halls of Mandos. He closed his eyes and looked down. He then looked up when he heard footsteps, he turned around quickly. He froze as when he saw who it was, he fell to his knees. 

"Hey, Uncle Mae," Elros said with a smile as he walked over and dropped to his knees hugging him. 

"Elros...you....not you," Maedhros said softly. 

Elros hugged him close and then let him go sitting back. Maedhros looked back at him and shut his eyes tightly. He shook his head and looked to the ground. Elros put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Uncle Mae, we have some time to talk. Can you look up at me? Please?" 

Maedhros looked up and then noticed there was something different about him. He was not the same, it then clicked what was different. Yes, he passed on but it was not from being killed. He died a mortal death. Maedhros looked at him and said, "You...how? Your mortal?" 

"Was or I could still am. Not sure the right wording," Elros said. 

"Please...tell me. What happened?" Maedhros asked. 

"Of course," Elros said standing up. "Yet, you'll have to tell me something like. Like what in the world you are doing here still," 

"I died. I-" He began and Elros rolled his eyes and said, "I asked Uncle. After you caste the silmaril away that was the thing that let you and your family was forgiven. Yet, you are refusing to leave since you are stubborn ***! So come on get up and we can tall then after we are finished. Leave here and see your family! See Elrond when he comes here and he's going to get married at some point so meet them. Got it!?"

Maedhros just looked up at him and smiled. "Okay," He said. "Alright." 

"Good," Elros said. "Since if you did not agree I would have used force. You're are a **** **** **** selfish, idiotic old man. You know that?" 

Maedhros had to laugh and said, "I guess I do," 

He stood up slowly and sat back down on the bench. He looked at Elros who sat down beside him. Maedhros smiled and asked, "Alright. Now that I agreed to your terms. Tell me your story."

Elros smirked and leaned against him and started talking. 

~~~

Hours passed and soon, Elros stood up and said, "Well. It's been great seeing you, uncle." 

"You too Ros," Maedhros said standing up. Elros turned and hugged him tightly. He smiled and stood back. "Uncle Mae?" He asked. 

"Yes?" Maedhros asked. 

"Can you do me a favor?" Elros asked. 

"Of course," He said. 

"Can you tell Elrond I understand. I know he wasn't truly mad at me, but I want him to know." Elros said.

"Of course," Maedhros said. Elros smiled and stretched and looked at him. "Well. I guess I should go." 

"Right," Maedhros said as he leaned over and gave Elros another hug. 

"Thank you, Uncle Nelyo. Thank you for everything you did," Elros said hugging him tightly. 

"No. Thank you Elros, if it wasn't for you I would not able to start forgiving myself." Maedhros replied. "So thank you, Elros." 

Elros smiled and gave Maedhros one final hug. "I love you, Uncle Maes," 

"I love you to Ros," Maedhros said softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Maedhros had his eyes closed thinking about many things as he lay there and rested. His mind mostly was on finding his brother and nothing more. He looked up as the tent flap moved to one side and Fingon came in and sat down beside him. 

"How are you doing?" He asked. 

"Not too bad," Maedhros replied.

"Good to hear," Fingon replied. Maedhros looked at him and noticed how worn out Fingon looked. 

"You should sleep, you look tired," Maedhros said. "You look worn out," 

"Oh. I have just been helping out with some of the wounded," Fingon said waving his hand. "I will be fine." 

Maedhros frowned and said, "You are hiding something. What's wrong?" 

Fingon lightly chuckled and said, "I am but I am fine." 

Maedhros frowned with concern and said, "If something is wrong-" 

"Nothing is wrong, Maitimo," He said. 

"I know something is," Maedhros said concerned. The only times Fingon ever called him Maitimo was when he was upset or worried. 

Fingon looked at him and sighed. "You know me too well, in truth I have not slept well since I have been worried about you." 

"Me?" Maedhros asked. 

"Yes. You." Fingon said. "I know you are doing better emotionally but there is only so much you can do by yourself. I know you do not want to work on it right now since your main goal is to find your brother. Yet, so much has happened we have not had a full chance to really talk. I was hoping that I could help you sort things out a bit before we found him since what good will you be to him if you break down?" 

"I am not going to break down," Maedhros replied stubbornly. 

"Perhaps, but you may afterword. I know the way you deal with things is by pushing things off and I do know you faced a lot of stuff and admitted things. Yet, you still blame yourself for a lot and you are not going to get anywhere if you do not admit or face it." Fingon said.

Maedhros looked away and a part of him hating how well Fingon knew him. He closed his eyes and said in a low voice, "Fingon. Just go. Please leave me alone." 

"Right now I am not going to, not until we talk about what you are going through. I am sorry but you keep pushing it off. You will be no good to your brother if you can't take care of yourself." Fingon said. 

"Fingon. Just go away!" Maedhros snapped. 

Fingon looked at him and sighed, "Fine. I am sorry I brought it up but I am worried about you. Half out travels you were silent, which is how you were right after I rescued you from Angband. You were just quiet and blamed yourself for so much. I can't see you fall into that pit again, that's why I am worried. Now, please take rest up." 

Maedhros's eyes shot open and looked at him. Yet, he already left him to sleep. Maedhros lay there and closed his eyes. It hurt he just sent him away like that. Yet, why couldn't he just tell him what he was going through?

Since I am scared, he answered himself. I am scared to face these demons and I do not want to drag my only friend with me. 

He closed his eyes and once more an old memory came to life in his mind. 

~~~

Fingon knocked on the door and gently opened it. "Nelyo?" He asked softly. He heard no reply and came into the darkened room. He walked over to the curtains and pulled them open a bit just letting in a drop of moonlight. He then turned and found Maedhros on the bed, half curled up on it and trembling slightly.

"Nelyo," Fingon said moving over to his side. "Come on. Sit up,"

Maedhros made no reply to listen to the other elf. Fingon sighed and moved Maedhros into a sitting position. His hair was still a tangled mess, the bandages covered a part of his face, his eyes were held barley any light, and were cast down. There was more bandages around the fresh stump of his hand and over the rest of him. He wore loose clothes that were soft but they were scrunched up in man different places. Fingon ignored all of this though and moved blanket so it was laying over him.

"There, you should be more comfortable like this. Also, this way you do not reopen any wounds. Perhaps a bit later when you are feeling up to it we can fix your hair. You look like a bird's nest in it," Fingon sighed lightly. He looked at Maedhros's face but barely saw a reaction.

"My father wants to visit you later," He continued. "I mean if you are okay with that."

Maedhros still gave his friend no reply so he just stood up and said, "You seem tired. I'll let you rest some more and I will visit it to you later."

Yet, as he stood up and began to leave he felt a weak grasp at the edge of his tunic. He stooped and turned to look at Maedhros. "Stay. Please." Was Maedhros's weak reply.

"Of course," Fingon said and sat beside him. Maedhros lowered his hand and was silent for many moments. He then looked at Fingon a bit and asked softly, "Why? Why didn't you kill me?"

Fingon was taken aback by the question but collected himself and said, "Nelyo. I could not kill my best friend, that thought would never cross my mind."

"The pain...everything I did," he breathed looking at his hand in horror and pain. "You should have just killed me and rid the world of the demons that are in my head."

"Listen. No matter what happens, no matter what you say or what you do, I can make this promise to you. I am your friend. I will never abandon you and I will always help you. You are my friend and if are in pain then I am. If you cry, I will cry. If you fall then I am jumping after you." Fingon said.

"Y-you promise?" Maedhros asked. "You can't make an oath. What if-"

"I made a promise in no one's name, so there is no need to worry. Yet, if I had to I will. Since you have to face it Nelyo, you are stuck with me forever." Fingon said cutting him off by raising hid hand.

Maedhros's head dropped to Fingon's shoulder and in a quiet voice. He said, "Hanta-l, Finno."

"Of course," Fingon said hugging Maedhros gently."Now. You should really get some rest. You do need it," Fingon said. He helped Maedhros lay down in a comfortable position. He pulled the blanket over him more and stood up. "There. Sleep well, ninya nildo." He said as he moved to a chair as to make sure Maedhros and no nightmares and was alright.

~~~

Maedhros blinked after as memory faded, he smiled softly at the memory. Why didn't he remember this sooner? This promise his friend made. He shook his head and let out a long breath. He hoped Fingon could forgive him for yelling at him. 

~~~

Elrond came later that night to check on his wounds and rebandage somethings. After he was finished Maedhros looked at him and asked, "Elrond? Can you get Fingon? I need to speak to him," 

"Of course," Elrond replied. "Is everything alright?" 

"Things will be," He replied. Elrond nodded and stood up and left the tent. A few minutes later Fingon came in with a worried look. "Is everything alright?" He asked. 

Maedhros looked at him and shook his head. "I do not deserve that," He said as he sat up a bit. "I yelled at you and yet here you are ready to see if I am alright." 

"Right. I should apologize for that. I am sorry, I was just very worried about you and how you were going to be." Fingon said. "I should not have pushed you, do you forgive me?" 

"Of course and you should not apologize. I should...I am afraid to speak about it since I am afraid that you'll be reminded and learn of all the horrors I have done and it will drive you away. I am afraid to say what I have done since I know if I do that means I will have to forgive myself and I do not think I can do that." He replied. "I do know everyone has forgiven me and no one holds any grudges towards me but I do not think I can forgive myself quite yet." 

Fingon listened and said, "Well that's some good progress," 

"Thank you," He replied "Yet, before I go any more into this I have to make sure he's okay first. Since if I know that Maglor understands what I did and he holds nothing against me I will be more ready to forgive myself." 

Fingon nodded and said, "Alright but afterward and after we make sure he's okay. You and I will have some long conversations." 

"Of course," Maedhros said, "Since I am stuck with you forever," 

Fingon looked at him and smirked. "Got that right," He replied. "Now you better lay down, you need to rest and I do not think you want Elrond to yell at you."

"No. I don't," Maedhros said as he laid back down. He looked at Fingon and said, "Thank you." 

"Of course," Fingon said with a smile. With that, he left the red-haired elf to rest before they started traveling tomorrow. 

~~~

The next day came and the five elves headed out early into the morning. Elrond checked Maedhros's bandages before he left and made sure he was fit to ride before allowing Maedhros on his horse. Yet, he was fine and well enough to ride; so their travels started up once more.

Maedhros and Fingon rode in the front, Elrond in the middle, and the twins behind them. Maedhros found himself talking easier when the twins asked him questions. Fingon just gave him a smirk to which he glared in reply. His cousin did not have to be so cheeky when it came to certain things. 

Maedhros also find the trip to the house he saw in the Palantiri to be a bit more hopeful, the talk with Fingon he found helped him greatly. He admitting a few different things but it also helped to know he will not lose his friend. 

Glossary:   
Quenya

Hanta-l - thank you

ninya nildo - my friend


	14. Chapter 14

After two weeks of travel, the group stopped outside a building that was hidden by vines, leaves, bushes, and trees. The underneath all the greenery the building itself was clearly in ruin. Time was not kind to the once strong estate that once stood here.

"He's here?" Elrond asked looking up at the broken-down building. "From what I saw, he should be here, or at least was here recently," Maedhros replied as he dismounted. The others soon followed his lead and followed him inside. Elrond looked around inside the house and felt a sharp twinge of pain. He remembered this place clearly, this was the home that he grew up in with Elros, Maglor, and Maedhros. It hurt that Maglor could come here, possibly putting himself through more pain. Yet, this place was out of the way and well-hidden so it did make sense. He looked to Maedhros who was most likely thinking the same thing.

"It looks like someone was here very recently," Fingon said as he pointed to footsteps breaking a layer of dust.

"Right. I...he's here. I just know," Maedhros said. "Elrond? Can you come with me?"

"Of course," Elrond replied.

Maedhros looked at the twins and Fingon. "We'll wait here," Fingon said. He then put a hand on Maedhros's shoulder and gave him a small nod. 

Maedhors thanked him and looked to Elrond and nodded towards him. The two then walked up the creaking stairs. Maedhros listened carefully as he walked to an upper floor, he did his best to hear anything that could be his brother. He then heard movement from one of the rooms. Quickly moving to the door. he opened it slowly.

"Kano?" He asked as the door fully opened. He stepped into the darkened room, the room was the least covered in dust but there was still a good amount there. He looked around as he called his brother's name once more. He heard a soft noise from the corner. He looked over there and felt his heart shatter. He saw his brother curled up breathing weakly. He motioned Elrond to stay there as he walked over to him.

"Kano?" He asked softly.

Maglor shifted and opened his eyes. He looked up and stared up at Maedhros. "What? Nelyo? This....this...no. This is just another dream." He mumbled as he pulled his knees close and covered his ears.

Maedhros walked over and dropped to his knees a few feet away and said, "Kano. This isn't a dream."

Maglor huddled more into his corner and buried his face into his knees more. Maedhros inched closer and laid a hand on his brother's arm. Maglor looked up at him and blinked. Maedhros wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"You're...you're real?" Maglor asked his voice just above a horse whisper. "but how?"

"That doesn't matter," Maedhros said softly. "I'm here though, you're going to be okay."

Maglor just crumbled against him and Maedhros did his best to keep his composer. He didn't have a good look at him but he could tell Maglor was banged up. His hands were covered in dirty bandages on his hands that had new and old blood strains. His hair was a matted and tangled mess, saying his clothes were ragged would be an understatement, he smelled strongly of the ocean, he was clearly thin under the rags, and all that was things that Maedhros could tell just by seeing him. He didn't even want to think about his mental state currently.

"Come. You'll be more comfortable on a bed," Maedhros said as he stood. lifting his brother to his feet. Maglor just clung to him as if he didn't Maedhros would simply vanish. Maedhros lead him to the bed, thankfully it looked like Maglor slept there and not on the floor. He sat Maglor down and nodded to Elrond who watched by the door.

"Kano. Someone else is here to see you," Maedhros said.

Maglor looked up a bit and blinked as Elrond knelt down in front of him. "Hello, Atar."

"Elrond. You're..." He began but it seemed that this was a bit too much for him and his eyes rolled back and he almost fell forward. Maedhros caught him and gently pulled him back and laid him down.

His breathing was slow and now that he was laying down it was clear to see his wrecked state. He was clearly weak, most likely starving, and just past exhausted. Maedhros frowned looking at his brother as he moves some matted hair out of his face.

"He's in no state to go anywhere," Elrond said softly.

Maedhros nodded and looked up at him, "Elrond. Go downstairs and tell Fingon that he's here but he's not doing well. Then get some fresh bandages and anything you will need to take care of any wounds he had. Knowing him he'll won't let you bandage or heal any wound."

"Right," Elrond said as he quickly left the room. While he was gone, Maedhros looked down at Maedhros's unconscious body. He gently took his hand and whispered, "I'm so sorry, Kano. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone."

Maglor replied with only soft breathing. Maedhros let go of his hand and sat on the edge of the bed by his brother. After a few minutes, Elrond came back in holding fresh bandages, a jug of water, a glass, and a few more things. Maedhros came over and took some things from him and set them up on the nightstand.

"I can't do much right now," Elrond said. "I can clean up his hands and change those bandages."

Maedhros nodded and sat on the other side of the bed. Incase Elrond needed any help. He watched as Elrond rolled up Maglor's tattered sleeves and carefully unwrapped the bandages from Maglor's hand. Maedhros froze a bit at the sight of his brother's hand. It was scared and burnt, Elrond swallowed some but ignored it and wet a clean cloth and gently began cleaning the dried blood away.

Maedhros put a hand on Maglor's shoulder as his brother tensed. Elrond just continued to work cleaning his hand and then dipping the fresh bandages into some sort of liquid and then carefully rebandaged his hand. He then moved on to his other hand and did the same thing. When he was done cleaning and changing the bandages he picked up the other thing he brought in. Which looked to be soft riding gloves.

"I know I can not do much for the burn but I used some herbs to help the scars. Also, perhaps this would help make things a little easier," Elrond said as he slid on the gloves to Maglor's hands.

"Hopefully," Maedhros replied.

"When he wakes up well get him to eat and drink a bit. Fingon and my sons are cleaning the kitchen up and getting some food together for him." Elrond said.

"Good," Maedhros replied.

Elrond replied with a simple nod.

~~~

Maglor shifted a bit and blinked open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was Maedhros's voice speaking softly to someone. The next thing was the pain in his hands felt more manageable, he felt something soft and very cozy through the bandages.

He slowly sat up and looked forward. Elrond and Maedhros were speaking quietly. "Nelyo?" Maglor asked his voice horse and scratchy.

"Kano," Maedhros said moving over to his side.

"I...I wasn't dreaming," He said as he hugged him.

Maedhros smiled softly and hugged him back. "No. No, you weren't," He replied.

"How? How are you here?" Maglor asked.

"Right now, don't worry about it," Maedhros replied as he let go and had him sit back against pillows.

Maglor looked to Elrond and he blinked, "Elrond?"

"Hi, Atar," he replied moving over and hugging him. Maglor hugged back and shook just a bit. After a moment Elrond gently had him let go and moved to the table in the room and took a tray off it.

"Atar, you need to eat," he said placing the tray down on Maglor's lap. "Just a little,"

Maglor looked at the food, it was just a bit of bread and some fruit. There was a glass of water as well but other than that there was nothing much. "Please," Maedhros said. "You need to eat and get your strength back." 

Maglor didn't want to protest right now or get into a discussion about why he stopped eating. So, he nodded and he slowly ate a bit. Maedhros sat right by him as did Elrond, it hurt him to see them looking so worried at him.

"Do you have any other wounds?" Asked Elrond after Maglor had finished eating.

He shook his head, "not really. Just a few scraps,"

"Can I see them go make sure they are okay? Please?" Elrond asked.

Maglor sat foward and took off his shirt letting Elrond look over the few scraps he had. Elrond saw them and thankfully they were just scratches. So Elrond had no trouble in cleaning them up. Yet, as Maglor reached for his shirt Maedhros moved it away.

"Your clothes are dirty, torn, and smell. I am going to get something fresh for you." He said as he stood up.

Maglor didn't have the strength to protest this, so he settled back and waited as Maedhros left the room. He walked down the stairs and Fingon stood up from the living room.

"How is he?" Fingon asked.

"Not well," he replied with a shake of his head. "Yet, he's not fighting against the help right now. So that's a good sign, he what's the state of the bathrooms? I think a hot bath could do him some good."

"I haven't checked upstairs yet," he replied. "Yet, I can go look and I can get one started for him if it's good enough,"

"Good. Thank you, Finno." He said. Fingon nodded and climbed the stairs as Maedhros got Maglor a fresh change of clothes. Once he got it he went right to the bathroom to see how it was. By some miracle, it wasn't broken. It would take some time to be cleaned but it would work just to clean him off.

"I can clean it up, you go back to your brother," Fingon said as he rolled up his sleeves.

Maedhros looked at him and sighed. "Okay," he replied softly. He turned and went back to Maglor's room.

Maglor looked up and asked, "who were you talking too?"

Elrond looked at him as he put the clothes down on the edge of the bed. "Fingon," Maedhros replied.

"Finno's here...he's alive?" He asked.

"Yes, there is a lot to tell but it can wait till later. He's cleaning up one of the bathrooms a bit for you. The water will be cold but it'll be good enough for you just to clean yourself up a bit." Maedhros replied.

Maglor looked at him and then Elrond who nodded. He looked down and sighed some. He nodded after a moment and Maedhros breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the hard part was coming. The fact to convince Maglor to come with them back to Valinor. That would be the hard part.


	15. Chapter 15

Maedhors was not sure how but somehow Fingon managed to make the bathroom clean in a short period of time. Allowing Maglor to take a quick bath and despite it being cold he seemed much more relaxed once he was clean and in fresh clothes.

Maedhros helped him make his hair look normal after he was finished cleaning himself up. He then gave him a fresh change of clothes. Maglor changed into them gratefully, feeling more relaxed then he been in a long time. 

"You are looking pretty good," Said Maedhros gently to his brother as he rubbed his shoulder. Magor nodded a bit and looked down at himself. He smiled a bit weakly as he leaned against his brother. After a few moments, he sat up and looked at him. "Nelyo," Maglor said. "What's going on? How are you here? Why are you here?" 

"Okay. Sit down," Maedhros said moving him back to the room and letting him sit down on the bed. Elrond looked over at them as they came in. 

"Kano...I am here since the Valar asked me to come. They said your suffering may be getting to the point where they can not help you. Kano. It's time to come home," Maedhros said as knelt in front of him.

Maglor shook his head hashly, "No! After everything that we did...I did! Everything...all the blood on my hands...the pain I still feel. After losing everyone-" He began and started breathing harshly.

Elrond hurried over to his side and put his hand on his father's arm. "Atar. You did not lose everyone," He said. "I am here and Uncle Nelyo is back. What Fingon and Uncle Nelyo said everyone is there in Valinor." 

"Right. Come on Kano, you need to forgive yourself and come home. We were forgiven long ago for what we did. Come on Kano. Come home," Maedhros said looking up at him. "Kano. Come home. Please." 

Maglor shook his head and pulled his legs onto the bed. He lowered his head and in a low whisper said, "I can't!" 

He wrapped himself tightly in on himself and was breathing harshly. Maedhros sighed softly and looked at Elrond who looked at Maglor with concern and worry. Elrond gently put a hand on Maglor's shoulder. "Come on Atar, try to sit up a little." He said. 

Maglor let himself get pulled up by Elrond and he let Elrond hug him as he looked at the ground. He looked up at Maedhros and said, "I can't go back..." 

Maedhros just shook his head and said, "Right now. Do not worry about it," 

"That's right. You still need rest, food, and something to drink." Elrond agreed as he stood up and walked to a table and did a few things before bringing over a cup to Maglor. "Here. just drink a little and rest." Elrond urged. 

Maglor just took the cup and drank it a bit. Elrond and Maedhros exchanged looks. Maedhros stepped out of the room after a few moments. Leaving Elrond time alone with Maglor. He sighed as he walked down the hall. How was he going to convince Maglor to come with them? He blamed himself for far too much. As Maedhros stood there rubbing his head in thought. He realized something. He stood up and walked down the stairs quickly, he walked to the Elladan and Elrohir. "Where is Fingon?" He asked the two. 

"He's outside," Elrohir said. 

"Cutting wood for the fireplaces, he says it's probably going to rain tonight" Elladan added. 

Maedhros nodded at the twins and then headed outside. "Finno!" He called as he hurried over to his cousin. 

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" Fingon asked as he put down the wood he had. 

Maedhros shook his head and said, "Maglor can't get over his guilt. Everything he did...all the pain and loss. It's getting to him." 

"Sounds like someone else I know, " Fingon said. 

Maedhros glared a bit but sighed, "Yes. I know, that's why I am coming to you. I have forgiven myself for a lot but do you think he'll forgive himself anymore if he sees I have gotten over some things?"

"It could be," Fingon said. "Yet, that means talking about it. Coming to terms with it."

"I know and I know it won't happen intently but maybe enough to convince him." Maedhros said.

Fingon considered it and nodded. "It's worth a shot."

"Thank you," Maedhros replied.

"Anytime," Fingon said in response to him. He then grabbed the firewood and headed back inside with Maedhros as it began raining.

It was going to be a long night...


	16. Chapter 16

Elrond sat by Maglor as he slept. It hurt seeing his father like this. He sat on he edge of the bed and sighed softly. He looked up as Maedhros came in with Fingon and his sons.

"I had to drug his drink a bit to get him to calm down," Elrond said as he looked at Maglor. Maedhors nodded and sat down in a near by chair. He rubbed his face some and looked at them. 

"What are we going to do?" Elrond asked. "He needs to go to Valinor to heal."

"We know," Fingon said walking over to Elrond and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yet, try not to over worry yourself. We'll get him there. After all Celegorm did give us a backup plan."

"Don't ask," Maedhros said shaking his head as Elrond looked at him.

"Hey. Maybe we can convince him to come with us to Gondor," Elladan said.

Elrohir nodded and said, "that's right. Maybe being around other people will help him adjust enough to agree to go to Valinor."

"That may work," Maedhros said looking at them. "Yet, convicting him be a bit hard."

"We can convince him to at least come to Gondor," Elladan said and his twin confirmed with a nod.

"Alright. Now we have that settled, we should leave and let him rest," Fingon said as he ushered the twins out before looking at Maedhros.

"I'll be there soon," Maedhros said.

Fingon nodded and left the room closing the foot behind him. Maedhros stood up and sat by Elrond who leaned into his side. Maglor slept calmly and almost peacefully. He was starting to look better, the was some color in his other wise pale complexion. He still was a bit thin but he was clean and his hair was calmed down and evened out.

"Uncle Neylo?" Elrond asked. "He's going to be okay...right? I...I can't loose him too."

Maedhros wrapped a strong arm around him pulling him into a tight hug. "Don't worry. We aren't going to lose him." He said softly.

Elrond nodded and leaned his head against his shoulder. Maedhros just let him as he looked down at Maglor. He reached to and pulled the blanket closer to his neck. Unconsciously his brother snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Maedhros stood up after a few moments. "I should go speak with Fingon. Will you be alright watching him?" Maedhros asked giving Elrond's shoulder a light squeeze.

Elrond nodded and Maedhros stood fully. "Thank you. I'll be up later." He said.

"Alright," Elrond replied. Maedhors nodded and left the room. He walked down the stairs and sat down beside Fingon and rubbed his right stump a but with his hand. A habit he picked up for when he's worried.

"Nelyo?" Fingon asked looking at his friend with concern.

"What do I do?" Maedhros asked.

"Nelyo?" Fingon asked looking at him.

Maedhros just groaned and leaned back covering his head with his right arm. Fingon looked at him and he let out a braeth. "What did I do to him?" He asked.

"Nelyo. You did not do anything!" Fingon replied.

"Fingon. I left him, I let myself die rather then stand by his side and help him." Maedhros replied. "I stood through so much but that...knowing everything we did was for nothing. All that death. All the blood that was on my hands? All for nothing."

"Maedhros!" Said two voices. Maedhros looked up at the twins.

"You have to forgive yourself!" Elladan said.

"That's right! You have to help Grandpa Mag." Elrohir replied nodding in agreemnet.

"Plus what you did-"

"-That was the oath."

"Our father told us that you once told him and our uncle that if you could take it all back you would."

"Besides if you truly wanted to be like that-"

"-Wouldn't you have just killed our father and our uncle?" They said switching off each line looking at Maedhros. Both had worry and concern.

Maedhros looked at them and was quiet for a moment. He shook his head and cursed slightly. "Man...I am suprised that you two never met Amras and Amrod." He said shaking his head. "You do both realize I am trying to forgive myself. Right?"

"Well do it faster," Elrohir replied angrily.

Fingon smirked and looked at Maedhros. "They are right you know." He replied.

Maedhros looked at all three of them and shook his head. He then looked at Fingon and said, "I blame your family for all not letting me a moment to wallow in self-pity."

"Good. We are doing a good job then," Elladan and Elrohir said togeather. Fingon just smirked and nodded in agreement.

"Okay! Okay!" Maedhros said. "You guys know I am already trying to forgive myself?"

"Well we are just being sure," Elladan said.

Fingon chuckled a bit and looked at the twins. "Well, now you two are sure."

"Yep." Elrohir said with a smirk.

"Besides," Fingon added quietly to Maedhros so only he could hear. "You have a long time to think about what happened. I think you have come to terms with a lot but are afraid to accept it since what accepting it what it means."

Maedhros looked at him and sighed. "We'll talk about it later, Finno."

Fingon nodded with a small smile and Maedhros stood up. He walked over to the twins and looked at them. "Elrond must be in slight horror when he realized you two are almost exactly like he and his brothers were when you two get stubborn." He said shaking his head and looking at the twins.

The smiled at that and looked at Maedhros as he bent down to be level with them. He smiles and nodded. "Look. I think you two can convince Maglor to come with us to Gondor. So, please, when he wakes up and makes sure he comes with us."

The twins nodded and said, "Of course!"

"Good." He replied. He then gave them a hug and smiled at them. When he looked at them he saw Elros and Elrond. Elros would be proud of these two nuts and he knew Elrond was beyond proud.

Maedhros stood back and nodded at them as Fingon walked over. "Well, no matter the set of twins they will always have a way of convincing people." He said.

"They sure do," Maedhros said. He looked at the window as a crash of thunder shook the house.

"It's really coming down out there," Fingon said.

"It sure is," Maedhros said.

The twins smiled and looked at them. They then looked up when they heard footsteps. Maglor was standing on the stairs.

"Kano? What are you doing up?" Fingon asked.

"The thunder...it woke me up," He replied.

"Where is Elrond?" Maedhros asked.

"He's asleep," Maglor replied. Maedhros nodded and looked at Fingon.

"We'll let the three of you talk," Maedhros said. 

"What do you mean?" Maglor asked as he held the blanket around him as the two-headed out of the room. 

"Well let the twins talk to you about it," Fingon said. Maglor frowned after them as he turned to the twins. They grabbed one arm each and lead him to the couch and had him sit down. 

"What?" He asked them. 

"You are coming to Gondor with us!" The twins said together. 

Maedhros chuckle a bit as he heard Maglor trying to refuse but the twins kept at it. He looked at Fingon as he leaned against the wall. "Remind me if they come to Valinor do not let them meet Amras or Amrod." 

Fingon laughed and said, "Will do." 


	17. Chapter 17

Maglor blinked and held his hand out as light shown through the curtain. He slowly sat up and held his head. It took him a few moments to remember what happened...right. He was healing in Gondor. He settled back down his head sinking into the pillow a bit. He had been here a few days and he was starting to feel a bit more like his old self...just a very bit.

He heard a knock on the door and sat up again as Elrond poked his head in. "Atar?"

"Elrond," Maglor said. "Come in,"

Elrond smiled and walked in closing the door. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it "How are you feeling today?" He asked gently.

"Better," Maglor replied.

"That's good," Elrond said. "You are looking healthier."

Elrond then moved closer and checked his pulse and a few more things. Maglor just watched Elrond with a soft smile. Elrond looked up after a few moments and asked, "What?"

"Nothing...it's just. You haven't changed since you were small," Maglor said. "You grew up but you're still you." Maglor put his hand on top of Elrond's head and smiled sadly.

"Atar?" Elrond asked with a frown. "What's wrong?"

Maglor wiped a tear away and said, "You grew up, and I-" He stopped and looked away though. He was not able to meet his son's eyes.

"Atar?" He asked sounding worried. It took Maglor a few moments to turn his head and look at him. Elrond looked at him with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Just lost in a memory," Maglor replied waving his hand slightly. Elrond frowned a bit and watched it. "I'm worried about you." He said.

"I know," Maglor said softly as Elrond moved over and gave Maglor a hug. Maglor smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Elrond. "What did I do to deserve you? Onya?" He asked softly. 

"Being an amazing father?" Offered Elrond as he moved back from Maglor. Who then wore a sad expression. 

"If I am such an amazing father...why did I leave you?" He asked looking at him. 

Elrond just sighed and moved so he was sitting right next to Maglor. He was quiet thinking it over before he said, "Elros and I never were angry that you and Uncle Nelyo left. We were upset for a time but we understood that it was not your choice. That it was that oath that drove you and you wanted to keep us safe. So please, Atar, do not be upset with yourself over this. We never had a father since our birth father left us when we were young. You showed us what it was like to have one. You are our Atar and that will never change." 

Maglor looked at Elrond and put his arm around him and pulled him close into a hug. He placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hanta-l, ninya titta min. Ninya maurënë i." Maglor said as he hugged him close. 

"Illumë, Atar," Elrond said with a smile. Maglor smiled and nodded, he then looked up as the door opened and two heads poked in. "Atar? Grandpa Kano?" Elladan and Elrohir asked. 

"Yes?" Elrond answered looking at his sons. 

"Are you two up for a visitor?" They asked. Elrond looked to Maglor who nodded slightly. Elrond then turned to the twins and said, "Yes." 

They moved away and opened the door fully and let Eldarion come running in. "Grandpa!" He said happily as Elrond moved down and swept him up so he could sit by him.

Eldarion grinned at Elrond but turned then turned to look at Maglor. He studied him slightly and said, "You look sad. Being sad is not fun." 

Maglor could help but smile softly as he said, "No. It's not." 

"Whenever I am Mamma always makes me hot cocoa." Eldarion said. 

Maglor kept his soft smile and asked, "Does she?" 

Eldarion nodded happily and then looked back at Maglor and asked, "Are you sick? Is that why Grandpa is with you?" 

"Yes. He has been a bit weak," Elrond said. "I am also spending so much time with him since he is my Atar." 

Eldarion eyes widen a bit as he looked up at Elrond. He then turned to Maglor and said, "You're my great-grandpa?" 

Maglor smiled some more and said, "I guess so." 

Eldarion moved over and looked up at him and then hugged him. Maglor was a bit suprised as he was hugged by the small child. Elrond chuckled a bit and looked to the door slightly and saw a quick glimpse of his twin sons standing by the door before moving down the hall. 

~~~

Maedhros and Fingon looked up as the door opened and the twins walked in. "It worked," Elladan said sitting down by Fingon.

"I thought it would," Fingon said with a nod." 

"How did you know it would work though?" Elrohir asked. Maedhros and Fingon just exchanged a look without saying a thing. 

Elladan sighed but moved on and asked, "Do you think he'll agree to go with you?" 

"He will," Maedhros said. "I am sure Elrond will think of something after Maglor gets back on his feet." 

"I hope so," Elrohir said.

Maedhros nodded and rubbed his left arm a bit. Fingon looked over at him and asked, "Are you in pain?" 

"No...it's just a bit sore. I am fine," Maedhros said. Fingon nodded and settled back in his chair. Maedhros then looked at the twins and said, "Do you mind giving us a little bit?" 

"Sure," they replied and stood up leaving the room. One they were gone Fingon looked at his friend and tilted his head a bit. "What?" 

Maedhros was quiet before he said, "You were right. I did have a lot of time to think about what happened and a long talk with someone about it. I did come to a few conclusions about it but-" 

He stopped speaking trying to figure out the right words before he continued, "-But I am worried what people will think if I forgive myself. I did so much...do I have any right to forgive myself?" 

"Nelyo," Fingon said. "I do not think people will think of much if you forgive yourself. Most have listened to the Valar that you were pardon and accepted that." 

Maedhros just nodded and sighed. Fingon thought for a moment then said, "Nelyo. You are the best diplomate I know. Perhaps when we get back you can work on furthering making peace with the other elves."

"Perhaps," he said. 

"I think it could help after all the twins have been helping other elves settle in and showing a lot of them around Valinor. Even Caranthir has been helping Lady Nienna and Lord Melkor." He replied. 

Maedhros looked up and asked, "How did you-" 

Fingon held up a hand and smirked, "You should know by now that I have ways of finding out things." 

Maedhros nodded and said, "Right...I will think about it." 

"Good," Fingon said with a smile. Maedhros smirked a bit and stood up walking to the window. He suddenly smiled more and waved Fingon over. His friend stood up and walked over and chuckled. 

"I think. Maglor is going to be fine," Maedhros said with a light laugh as he watched his brother being dragged along by Eldarion with Elrond following behind the two with an amused expression. Maedhros laughed a bit more as he watched Eldarion trip from most likely be over-excited and both Maglor and Elrond going into panic mode to see if they were alright. 

Maedhros smiled a bit more and looked a bit skyward. He smiled softly and turned to Fingon and said, "I do think I am going to be okay as well." 

Fingon looked up at him slightly puzzled but smiled softly. "That's good." He said. 

Maedhros nodded a little and said, "We'll leave in a few weeks. Maglor should be ready then." 

"You sure?" He asked. 

"I am," Maedhros said with a nod.


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later Maedhros was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and saw Maglor step in. He closed the door and walked over sitting down beside him. "Something wrong?" Maedhros asked. 

"You seem back like yourself," He said. 

"...and that's bad?" Maedhros asked. 

Maglor shook his head and said, "No. Not at all." 

Maedhros nodded and said, "You seem happy with Elrond and the family he started." 

Maglor nodded with a smile. "I am...but...I am tried." He said.

Maedhros watched him and frowned moving back over to him. "Kano?" He asked. Maglor just leaned against him and closed his eyes. 

"I want to go home," Maglor said. "I am tired...I miss being at home. I miss our brothers and Mamil." 

"Are you sure?" Maedhros asked. 

"Yes. I am tired, I mean I love that child but...I am ready." He said. 

Maedhros rubbed his shoulder and said, "Alright. We'll leave whenever you're ready." 

Maglor nodded and looked at his hands. "What is Elrond going to say?" He then asked. Maedhros paused and then said, "I do not know but don't worry. I think he'll be just fine." 

Maglor nodded and asked, "Are you sure?" 

"Postive," Maedhros said. Maglor again nodded and he settled back. Maedhros moved over allowing his brother some more room. Maedhros was quiet before he asked, "When do you want to leave?" 

"Soon," He said. "Maybe...in a week." 

"Alright. A week," Maedhros said. Maglor looked at his brother and smiled, "Thank you...Nelyo." 

"Anytime, Kano." His brother replied giving his shoulder a squeeze. The two brothers looked up as another knock sounded at the door. Fingon pocked his head in and said, "Oh. There you are, the twins are looking for you." 

"They are?" Maglor asked. 

"Yep," Fingon said. "They said they wanted to show you something," 

Maglor nodded and stood up and nodded at his brother before walking away. Fingon looked at Maedhros and asked, "Did I miss something?" 

"Yes. Maglor is ready to come home," Maedhros said. 

"Really? That's a good step," Fingon replied as he sat beside his friend. 

"Yeah," Maedhros replied. "We should be leaving in a week. So we should start getting ready, it may be a long ride back to the sea to get to Valinor." 

"Right," Fingon said.

The two were quiet for a moment before Fingon smiled and said, "I have to say, saying goodbye to King Estel, Arwen, and their son will be tough." 

Maedhros just nodded and stood up. "I want to take care of a few things before we start getting ready. I'll be back tomorrow," 

"Hmm? Where are you going?" Fingon asked. 

Maedhros paused and smiled slightly. "I want one last ride through middle-earth, after all, it was home for quite a while." 

"Want a riding buddy?" Fingon offered. 

"No. I would like to do this alone," Maedhros said. "Keep an eye on Maglor, make sure he'll be alright." 

"Of course, enjoy yourself," Fingon said. 

"I will," Maedhros said as he left the room and headed down the stairs. He got his horse out and rode off. 

~~~

Maedhros sighed as he dismounted and sat down on the high hilltop. Despite everything that happened to him the one thing that stuck with him was the feeling of being free when he rode out in the open. He stood up and looked into the distance where the Iron Hills should be beyond the horizon. 

"I'll leave it here," Maedhros said to himself. "All the pain that happened to us...to me...I will leave that here." 

He gave one last look at the horizon and slid down the hill and mounted his horse once again. He sat back and let his mind drift through everything that happened. The loss. The pain. The regret. The bitterness and even the joy that happened here. Maedhros drew in a breath and let it out, it was time to start a new story. Hopefully, one that did not have so much sorrow. He then turned the horse and began riding back to Gondor. The trip was quicker then he thought but he realized on thing on this ride. Maglor was not the only one going to be coming home. He was too. 

~~~

"Alright. The ship is all set," Fingon said as he walked back over with Maedhros to Maglor who sat with Elrond and his children. A week passed and when they headed to the Gray Havens. They did not travel alone. Elrond, Elladan, and Arwen insisted on coming with to say goodbye. Eldarion wanted to come but the trip was too long for him, so he stayed with his father. Yet, he said a long goodbye to the three elves. Giving each a big hug and a pastry he insisted on helping to make to give to them. 

"Right," Maglor said as he stood up with them. He turned to the three and swallowed some. "So. This is goodbye," 

Elrond nodded and hugged Maglor. "Not forever...at some point I will come there." He said quietly to him. Maglor hugged him tighter as he said this and put a hand on his head. 

When Maglor let go he looked at the twins who nearly tackled him in a hug. "It was great to see you, grandpa Mag-mag." They said. 

Maglor chuckled softly at the name and hugged the two close. Maglor was at a slight loss of how to say goodbye. So he just stayed quiet still being worn, tired and weak from the many years alone. Yet, he was thankful they clearly understood but they still hugged him goodbye and wished him well. 

After he finished with the twins and Arwen he turned to Elrond once again and gave him a tight hug. "Stay strong," Maglor said softly to Elrond. "and when you do come there. I will be waiting." 

Elrond nodded pressing his face into his father's chest. After a few long moments, he let go and let his brother lead him to the ship. As they walked off Fingon turned to the group and nodded at them. "Well. It was great meeting all of you," He said. 

"You too," Arwen said with a smile. 

Fingon nodded and chuckled. "I wish all of you well," He said. He looked at Arwen and smiled, "To you, I wish you much joy and luck."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you," She said with a smile. She paused for a moment and reached into the folds of her sleeve and pulled a letter out. She handed it to him and asked, "Can you bring this to my mother...please?" 

"Of course," Fingon said. "I'd be more than honored to." 

He then said his goodbyes to them and joined Maglor in the ship and started to get ready to go. Lastly, Maedhros walked over to the group and looked at them. He smiled a bit and gave a bow to them. 

"Oh. No," Elladan said. "You are not getting out with just a bow." 

He then hugged him tightly with Elrohir. Maedhros tensed slightly and looked down at them shaking his head. He gave them a hug and then one to Arwen. Then he turned to Elrond and put his hand on his head. He then pulled him close in a tight hug. 

"Thank you, Uncle Nelyo...please, make sure he'll be okay," Elrond said. 

"Don't worry. He'll be fine and listen if you and your sons chose to stay here for longer. Do it, Maglor will be fine. You need to take care of yourselves." Maedhros said. 

Elrond nodded and looked up at his Uncle. "Thank you...I can not speak for my sons but after Eldarion becomes King of Gondor...I sail." He said. 

"Of course," Maedhros said. He gave Elrond one last tight hug before shoving the boat off and sailing off. The ship sailed and the turned and all waved to the group standing on the shore. After a final wave and look on middle-earth they turned to the horizon.


	19. Epilogue

"Thank you for coming with me," Celebrian said to Maglor who walked next to her. Maglor nodded and said, "Of course. It'll be nice to him again...it's been a few years." 

"It has and I am sure he'll be beyond happy to see how you are doing." She replied.

"Maedhros said he was going to meet us here," Celebrian said. "Where is he?" 

"He'll be around," Maglor said. "Don't worry." 

She nodded and said, "Good. Elrond would love to have him greet him too." 

Maglor nodded as he stepped down onto the dock offering Celebrian a hand onto it. She walked to the edge and squicked her eyes to see if she could see any ship. Maglor just stood there and pulled his cloak closer around him. It had been a handful of years since he had come back to Valinor. A lot has changed and a lot has remained the same but most of all he was like himself again. There still were issues but from what he learned about the world that there will always be something. 

He looked up and shaded his eyes a bit and said, "I think I see something." 

"You do? Where?" Asked Celebrian. Maglor pointed in the distance and she smiled and said, "Your right." 

Celebrian smiled and walked to the edge of the dock waiting impatiently. Then after what felt like another age, the boat sailed next to the dock and once Elrond stepped back onto the dock he was almost knocked back into the boat from Celebrian nearly tackling him. 

Maglor chuckled softly and walked over as she let go of him. Elrond smiled and looked at Maglor and hugged him. "I missed you too Atar." He said. 

Maglor swallowed a bit and just nodded as he hugged Elrond. "I missed you too." He said. 

Elrond smiled and let go. The group then headed up the slop talking with each other, Maglor just smiled as he listed to both Elrond and Celebrian. It took beyond a lifetime but finally, he felt like he was truly home.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading this story and all the support you have shown.   
> Please, be on the lookout for some bonus chapters that may appear in this book later on. 
> 
> Once again, thank you! I really hope you enjoyed this story and look at my other Silmarillion/Lord of the Rings works.   
> Please, have a goodnight (afternoon or day depending on where you are).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the update.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
